The hero twins
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: The great hero queen sparrow died after giving birth to twin girls, but a few years after the castle is attacked and the princess's are believed to be dead. When Logan becomes a tyrant king Thersea brings the twins back from another dimension. Will they be able to follow the footsteps of their mother and change the heart of their brother.?
1. Chapter 1

The hero twins

Chapter 1 ~ The legend of Bowerstone Castle and Albion's lost princess's.

_This is a random idea that Yes, I am using a typewriter and I came up with during sport relief. We year 11's had revision all day so, this is what we decide in Maths. Read, Review and enjoy. _

_**The great queen of Albion, Sparrow, lived a life of adventure. And Albion rejoiced greatly at the birth of her first child, her only son, Logan. Everyone enjoyed the company of the young prince, but soon that was shadowed. Before his 14th birthday, his father had died, leaving his son and pregnant wife. **_

_**Logan did what was best for his mim and helped her. However, the beloved queen died giving birth to two young hiers, twin daughters. As their only family, Logan decided to look after them himself, he called them Yenea and Rowana. The princess's grew up to love their big brother, Logan, who was now King of Albion. **_

_**One fateful day, a certain shadow was filled with anger. Before he could ask to be in charge of the Industry side of Bowerstone, Princess Rowana and Princess Yenea had interrupted the council by following a butterfly. Of course, most of the council found it adorable, but no... Logan had cut the council early so he could preoccupy his little sisters. With hired mercenaries, the shadow watched the great castle be attacked. **_

_**The 4 year old twins ran down the hall, they had to reach the old study. A chandelier above them began to fall, the sisters last looked up, the last thing anyone, who survive , heard was the terrified screams of the legendary Princess's of Albion... **_

***Rowana***

Rowana had been sent to a different dimension, she had been adopted by a loving couple. She remembered nothing of her past life, when her parents split up, she balanced between the two of them. She grew up with the two loving parents, but she wasn't happy. Rowana loved to write and wrote about adventures, she had never had any adventures, but she was always able to make them up. Her favourite one was when the hero of Bowerstone went to find the hero of skill. Rowana was sure someone had told her that story, but no one she knew seemed to know it, but they loved her imagination. Rowana wanted nothing more than a family where she had a sibling to speak too, for most of the time she was lonely. She usually halt half of heart necklace. Her part said 'The L Prin of Alb' she was never able to find the other half, nor did she ever take it off. She felt that it was special and one day it would help her understand the dreams of the sparrow she had every night.

_From the Spire, Thersea watched the lost princess through a mirror. _

_"You will find your dream family one day princess. " The seeress told her, than she turned to look at another mirror, showing a different girl... _

_***Yenea***_

Yenea had been sent to the same dimension as her twin, she had been adopted by a completely different family. Her adoptive parents had had 14 boys, unable to conceive a girl, they adopted. Yenea had lost her memory too, but her upbringing was the opposite to Rowana's. Being brought up in the family of 14 boys meant Yenea grew up in a tough way, she loved to read, but she couldn't go to school, as her first day in play group included a snobby, spoilt child being carried away, screaming after having a plastic bucket around their head.

Yenea had learnt that to get somewhere in life, you had to fight for it. Even without school, Yenea was a talented drawer. Her small attic room was plastered in pictures, all of the same people. The first was a woman with a young boy and two baby girls, after that it was all the two girls and the boy. She often looked at them, she wanted to be in a family like that, not totoo big, not too small and happy. Yenea had had dreams of a woman, to be accurate, the woman from her picture. Yenea often halt her half of a necklace, it said. 'oved cess's ion' what it meant, she knew one day she would find out.

_"You too, young Yenea. " Thersea whispered , she cleared the two mirrors. The princess's are needed, after all the darkness can only be defeated when Albion is ruled by a hero, or Heroes... _

_***Now ***_

Rowana stood under a bus stop, lighting flashed across the sky, she was heading home after visiting her dad. Yenea ran for the bus and stopped when she was out of the pouring rain. Rowana and Yenea looked at each other, than turned away, Yenea was going to visit her grandparent.

"The weather has never been this bad before... " Yenea tried to make small talk.

"Yeah.." Rowana looked up at the sky "I'm Rowana. "

"Yenea. " Yenea said, Silence fell over them. There was a really loud crash, the two girls looked up, lighting hit the bus stop they were standing under...

The two girls thought they were dead, but they found themselves in a dark tower. It was not made from anything the girls had seen before, the dull thudding beneath them, confirmed that the tower was alive.

"What is this place?" Rowana asked

"Beats me. " Yenea answered.

"Welcome. " The girls looked up to see a blind woman.

"Who are you?" Rowana asked, Yenea stood by Rowana's side.

"I am Thersea, " the woman smiled "It is good to see you again, Princess's."

"Princess's?" Rowaba and Yenea echoed in disbelief. Thersea smirked at the look on their faces. They didn't believe her, they couldn't!

_This is what 1 hour and 30 minutes of maths creates. Well, Yes, I am using a typewriter and I have crazy ideas when we get together. Hope you enjoyed this. _


	2. Chapter 2

The hero twins

Chapter 2 ~ The hidden past and the trip home.

_Another chapter for this, I am not sure how this will end so I am just writing whatever I think. Read, Review and enjoy. _

"How are we princess's?" Yenea asked

"Your necklaces, put them together" Thersea said, the two girls looked at each other, they slowly put their necklaces together. The necklaces made a full heart and the words pieced together said 'The loved princesses of Albion'. Yenea and Rowana looked at each other, than at Thersea.

"Great, I don't have 14 brothers! " Yenea cheered

"I was Adopted from a different dimension!" Rowana was in disbelief

"Why didn't we know, or even remember?" Rowana said.

"I had to clear your memories to protect you. But subconsciously, you did remember." Thersea told them "Yenea, show us your pictures " Yenea, who had put all her pictures into folders, took out a fully filled folder. She showed them her first picture, the mother, the son and two daughters.

"Wow. That woman, she looks so familiar!" Rowana gasped

"Indeed, for she is your mother" Theresa said.

"What?!" The girls asked

"Here, the memories of your past" Thersea said, a gold light swirled around the girls before entering them. Yenea stared blindly forward, while Rowana rubbed her head.

"Who attack the castle?" Rowana asked

"And what about our brother?" Yenea added "And I can't believe we're twins!"

"The one who attacked the castle lives, you will meet him in your journey. As for your brother... He is the reason I brought you back here" Thersea told them.

"What has happened? Is he ok?" Rowana asked

"He has become a tyrant, Albion needs a new leader, well leaders" Theresa explained.

"You want us to over throw Logie?" Yenea whispered, Rowana looked at her twin.

"Right, Logie was the kindest brother and king ever!" She said.

"Not anymore, a lot has changed" Thersea said "You must follow your mothers footprints, and become Albions newest heroes" The twins remained silent, they didn't care what Thersea said, Logie wasn't bad, they would just have to prove it. "Here" Thersea hit them with a blue light. "You can now control the will that runs through your veins, try" Rowana and Yenea summoned their power and threw it towards the wall, ice shot from their plams, much to their surprise.

"Cool!" Yenea chuckled

"Here are some weapons, you must choose what you are comfortable with." Thersea motioned to a stand, with hammers, swords, pistols and rifles.

"Rifles do more damage" Rowana picked up a silver rifle abd swung it across her back.

" This is so cool!" Yenea picked up a pure white hanmer, she smashed in on to the floor causing the tower to tremble. Just in case, Rowana also took a cutles while Yenea took a pistol.

"Now you are ready, you must search for your first allies, Sir Walter Beck and Jasper. " Thersea said after the girls had picked their weapons.

"Walter? He'll have a heart attack if he saw us" Rowana chuckled

"No, that would be Jasper" Yenea corrected her.

"They are both at the castle, you must be careful" Thersea said "Good luck, Princess's" with that Thersea and the tower vanished from around them.

The two heroes found themselves outside Bowerstone market. Yenea grinned at Rowana. Rowana smiled back.

"So, we're twins! " Rowana said

"I guess, I hope Logie hasn't forgotten us" Yenea sighed.

"Me too, now let's find Sir Walter" Rowana and Yenea walked up to the castle, no one noticed them, they were glad about that. At the castle, The twins had to join a group of people, a man at the front, Lazlo, was hoping to give his petition to the king. They waited at the side, just as Sir Walter passed.

"Sir Walter, what a stroke of luck. Will you sign my petition. The king must be made to share!" Lazlo asked

"I am afraid my name won't mean much, I am just an old guard" Walter said, Yenea pushed to the front just as Walter was about to walk away.

"Sir Walter!" She called, Walter turned to her, he almost fainted when he saw her and Rowana.

"I can't believe... " He began

"May my sister and I talk to you in private?" Rowana asked

"Of cause" Walter took them from the crowd, he took them to their old room, Jasper was dusting the curtains.

"Jasper!" Yenea cried, the old Butler turned around and gasped.

"It can't be..." Jasper gasped.

"It is us Jasper. Just before the candela could hit us, Thersea sent us to a different dimension, we grew up there with no memories." Yenea smiled

"Now, she has brought us back. She wants us to overthrow Logie, and take his place. She said you two would be our first allies" Rowana finished

"I see..., it is just so great to see you again." Walter smiled

"Look how much you have grown, you are two fine princess" Jasper hugged them. They heard shouting outside, Yenea went to the window.

"It looks like a demonstration" She said

"I must go and see what Logan plans to do." Walter left the room.

" we must go too. If Logan plans on hurting them, we must stop him! "Rowana said, the twins ran after Walter, they followed him to the war room. They looked through the key hole and gasped when they saw Logan. They listened to his plan, then ran. The rushed outside to the front of the castle.

" You must leave, Logan plans on shooting any whom are here " Yenea said, the crowd looked at her.

" Please, we don't want anyone to be harmed" Rowana told them, the crowd left with promises that they will do it another day. The twins were grabbed from behind, Yenea immediately shot ice at their attacker. The girls turned to see a man dressed in white, with a really tall top hat, with his feet frozen to the floor.

"A young hero... " He grinned

" Reaver... "Rowana said, when they were children, Reaver was always in the court or wondering around the castle.

" So, you know me? You know, the kings won't be too happy that you attacked me" He grinned evily.

" If you only knew... " Yenea whispered under her breath . Reaver used his cane to break free of the ice, then taking hold of Yenea and Rowana's shoulders, he lead them into the castle.

They stood in front of Logan and Walter. Walter was horrified that Reaver got hold of them, but he knew Logan would never hurt his little sisters.

"So, you attacked Reaver, with ice?" Logan asked, he looked incredibly bored.

"He took us by surprise, it was a matter of self defence." Yenea said

"Um... Reaver you are still alive so it doesn't really matter. Now leave me be" Logan sighed. Reaver left, Walter was about to leave, but Rowana stopped him and whispered her plan. He was surprised, but agreed.

"Your majesty?" Walter said

"What is it Walter?" Logan growled rubbing his forehead.

"Allow me to introduce you to, Princess Rowana and Princess Yenea... Of Albion" He said. At his words Logan looked up at the two girls.

"Rowana? Yenea?" He muttered

"Hi big brother" Rowana smiled

"I missed you Logie..." Yenea whispered.

"Walter, take them to the library, I need to talk to them. But there is something I must do first." Logan said, Walter nodded and took them to the library.

_The idea is to keep the storyline the same, but make it that Yenea and Rowana stay in contact with Logan. Does that seem like a good idea? I will try and update this at least once a week. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	3. Chapter 3

The hero twins

Chapter 3 ~ The room of memories

_So, Logan may have found his long lost sisters. Hurrah! But, what will the 'shadow' do now it's rivals has returned? (Truthfully, I have no idea either) Read, Review and enjoy. _

As soon as the twins entered the room, Rowana went straight over to the rocking horse big enough for 3 kids. Walter left them to return to Logan.

"Heya Chestnut. Miss me?" Rowana smiled

"Oh, man. I hated that dress!" Yenea looked up at a painting of her, Rowana and Logan. Yenea was wearing a royal blue dress, Rowana wore a royal red while Logan wore a royal purple.

"The wasn't that bad." Rowana looked up from the old rocking horse.

"It was!" Yenea grumbled as Logan entered the room with Walter."It made me itch! "

"Hey, is the book still there?" Rowana asked sitting on the rocking horse.

"Lets see..." Yenea looked at the crowded bookshelves. "Here!" Yenea sat down on the chair Logan used to sit on while he read them stories. "Day one, I finally started my journey, the Chamber of fate, the last place a hero , such as myself, find peace... " Yenea read.

"The people, when I help them, run in fear. I am left wondering if my forebare, the hero of Oakvale, had this problem. " Rowana continued from memory.

"I have taken the name hero of Bower Lake. Just because I slayed Thag the impatient. The bastard kicked Hunter! My only family... " Yenea stopped, she closed her eyes to stop her tears.

"Yenea?" Rowana asked

"Sorry, I just miss mother... We never got to meet her... " Yenea wiped away her tears. She stood up and put the book back.

"Yenea... Rowana... " Logan said. The girls turned to face him, he hugged both of them" I thought you had been killed! "

"We would never leave you by yourself brother" Rowana answered

"And we are home, Logie. " Yenea smiled

" Yes, Walter told me what Thersea wants you to do. I am willing to give up the throne. But you must lead a revolution, to gain the Trust of the people. " Logan said

" Right" Yenea nodded

"And we'll keep in touch " Rowana added.

"That is fine with me" Logan smiled "I am sad that Thersea didn't tell me that she helped you and made me live with the fact I was alone "

"But you will never be alone again." Rowana said

"Yes, but if you are taking Walter and Jasper, we'll have to pretend you did something wrong and they helped you escape..." Logan muttered.

"After Reaver left we tried to kill you?" Yenea suggested, everyone looked at her

"That may just work" Logan said

"so, lets go now, Logan you should send some men out to hunt us. To make it more convincing" Rowana said

"That is good, I will let you have a head start, so go now. I will await your letter" Logan gave them a last hug before they followed the old guard.

When Jasper had joined the group, Walter led them down to the catacombs .

"Mother..." Yenea whispered, placing her hand on one of the tombs.

"I never thought mother would love a man like father" Rowana backed away from the second tomb.

"Agreed..." Yenea nodded, the two princess's watched as Walter pushed in a loose brick. The girls watched as the hands of the angle statue fall. The hands had concealed a seal of some sort.

"I promised your mother, I would bring you here one day. After you both vanished, I thought I would never enter here again " Walter said "Now, you have returned and Albion has two possible heroes. "

"We are heroes, Walter. Thersea even gave us our power" Rowana told him.

"This is the guild seal, Your mothers most prized possession. " Walter said

"So, all we have to do is take the guild seal?" Yenea and Rowana both took the seal, they were engulfed by a white mist.

"Hello, young heroes" the girls were on a path in front of Thersea

"Thersea?" Rowana asked

"Walter and Jasper are happy with your return and have joined your cause." The seer said

"So, what next?" Yenea questioned

"Like I said, you must lead the revolution. This is the road to rule. You will pass through each gate each time you gather new followers" Thersea explained

"And what about this guild seal?" Rowana halt up the seal.

"Keep it, here is one for you Yenea" Thersea gave hero a different seal, yet the symbol was the same.

"Thank you" Yenea smiled

"You need to cast a spell to find the way out... You are ready to start your journey , until we next meet. " Thersea vanished and the girls found themselves back with the old knight and the old Butler.

"How do you feel?" Walter asked

"I'm fine, Yenea?" Rowana looked at her twin

"I'm fine, lets go" Yenea cast her ice spell and a secret path opened.

"This is so cool!" Rowana grinned , the twins ran down the path, they slowed down to listen to Walter and Jasper arguing. The girls giggled , their journey in Albion began now, they knew, together, they would prevail!

_So, what do you think? I am not sure what to make out of this story? Where will it lead? When will it end? I will have to consult with Yes, I am using a typewriter. (Don't worry, there will be more of Reaver) Hope you enjoyed it. _


	4. Chapter 4

The hero twins

Chapter 4 ~ Sabine and Chicky

_Soooo, I don't know what to say for this, apart from Chickens. There is going to be a lot about chickens in this fan fiction. (Yes, I am using a typewriter, sorry about changing the idea for this chapter. I usually tell you first, the original plan will be in the next few chapters) here's chapter 4,read, review and enjoy. _

Rowana and Yenea walked ahead of Walter and Jasper, they had to fight a few bats but nothing more. The two girls became good friends fast, they laughed over how they first met under the bus stop.

"Hey! Walter? What are we gonna do after we get out of here?" Rowana called, the old guard didn't seem to hear her.

"We're waaitinnng! " Yenea said

"Did you watch Sonic underground?" Rowana asked

"Yep, it is way past cool" Yenea chuckled

"Sonic sounded like he was on drugs" Rowana said

"and manic sounded soo fit!" Yenea added as they were finally joined by Walter and Jasper.

"Yeah, anyway, what are we gonna do after we get out of here?" Rowana repeated her pervious question.

"Search for allies of course" Walter said

"But where?" Yenea asked

"I will tell you once we get out" Walter began to lead the way through the sewers. The princess's followed talking to each other about the world they had grown up in.

"It's a dead end" Jasper said, Rowana saw something on the floor she went over and crouched down beside it, Yenea stood next to her

"That looks familiar" Yenea muttered.

"The guild seal" Rowana said, "Lets try magic" Rowana cast her spell and the sewer vanished...

"Wahhh!" Rowana stumbled forward, Yenea caught her arm before she hit the floor.

"Gotcha" Yenea helped her up right

"Thanks, I didn't think you were that strong." Rowana looked at her twin

"I guess growing up with 14 boys had its advantages" Yenea grinned

"14 brothers!" Rowana looked surprised, but she was sure Yenea had mentioned it before.

"Yep, didcyou have any? You know from your other family?" Yenea asked

"No... I was an only child, but my parents broke up." Rowana told her.

"Oh... So, what's it like, being an only child to having a brother and twin sister?" Yenea questioned

"Great. Being an only child gets lonely, I am happy for the company" Rowana smiled "What about you? Having 14 brothers, than only having one and me?"

"Meeeh, I don't really mind, my 14 brothers taught me to fight and I got on with them " Yenea admitted" But, here I can get some peace and quiet "

"Fair enough" Rowana grinned

"Were you two even listening to us?" Walter asked, causing the two girls to look over at the old guard.

"Sorry, just catching up" Yenea smiled

"So... Er... What's the plan?" Rowana grinned nervously.

"We are going to try and get Sabine and his dwellers to join our cause, they live in the mountains of mistpeak. " Walter pointed to the snow crusted mountains on a map table.

"This books says all you have to do is choose where you want to go and it should take you there" Jasper added

"Cool!" Rowana smiled

"So... Just choose the dweller camp?" Yenea found the camp in question and choose it.

Rowana and Yenea had found themselves in the snowy mountains, Walter stood next to them.

"I had forgotten how cold it is here" He said.

"Awww, poor Walter" Yenea grinned, she made a snow ball and threw it at Rowana, hitting her square in the face.

"Hey!" Rowana laughed, making a snow ball too and was about to throw it at Yenea.

"You two, we are here about the revolution , not to play around. " Walter said, Rowana dropped the snow ball, Yenea stuck her tongue out at her twin. Rowana mouthed 'I will get you back' , Yenea smiled innocently. The two girls followed the old guard. Yenea looked at all the kids, Rowana put a hand on her shoulder. The kids were starving, like everyone else there.

"I am sure Logan has a good reason for this." Rowana whispered, Yenea nodded. The small group stopped in front of a gate.

"You should have a little look around, I should try and speak to Sabine alone at first" Walter turned to the girls.

"Ok" Yenea nodded

"Don't be too long..." Rowana added, Walter just nodded and entered through the gate, the girls watched it close behind him.

"This is weird..." Yenea ran her hair through her golden brown hair.

"What is weird?" Rowana asked

"The whole idea of being sent to one world, only to be pulled back to beat our big brother... Why even send us to another world, why not send us to a different family?" Yenea sighed, it was Rowana's turn to run a hand through her hair, it was slightly dark then her sister's.

"You have a fair point..." Rowana agreed, they heard a little chirp. Yenea looked around and saw a little yellow chick. The princess knelt down and picked up the baby chicken.

"Cute! I think I'm gonna keep you" Yenea smiled

"A pet chicken, seriously?" Rowana looked at her sister with a look that said 'you're crazy'

"But look, it's cute!" Yenea halt the baby chicken out to her. "Ain't you chicky?"

"You are crazy " Rowana stated

"Get use to it" Yenea grinned, just as the gate opened and Walter came out.

"He is ready to meet you" Walter said, the girls followed him. They stood in front of the dweller leader, their eyes widened as they saw the small dweller leader. Sitting on a wooden throne, topless in the bitter cold of the mountains chilling winters breath.

_Just to make it clear, yes, Yenea is crazy. V. V crazy, just a fair warning to everyone reading this, at least Rowana will be there to keep everyone sane... well sane Enough ^_^. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	5. Chapter 5

The hero twins

Chapter 5 ~ A new friend

_Yenea now has a pet chicken... (VIE LA CHICKEN REVOLUTION!) *cough...cough * Anywhooo, moving swiftly on, Rowana will get her pet in this chapter (No, it is not anything crazy, like another chicken or whatnot) here's chapter 5, Read, Review and enjoy. _

"That's Sabine..." Rowana whispered to Yenea

"He sure is smaller than I expected... " Yenea agreed.

"You are the new heroes Walter mentioned? " Sabine asked

"Yeah" Rowana said, her arms crossed her chest.

"And you must be Sabine Walter has told us about" Yenea said, Chicky sat in the pocket of her jacket.

"Why should I join you?" Sabine asked, Yenea was having a hard time fighting not to laugh.

"Well, we could get Logan off the throne, you could have the... " Rowana began

" Woods back... But, I know we will have to do something to earn your trust. " Yenea continued" It always seems to work that way" Rowana nodded.

"How can we trust you when you are dressed like that?" Sabine asked, Rowana and Yenea looked at their clothes. Rowana wore jeans and a leather jacket with a pair of black boots. Yenea wore jeans, a white shirt, a sort of cowboy shirt, mini jacket and brown boots.

"At least I don't look like a _Bonce " _Rowana said, Yenea burst out laughing. Sabine looked confused. Walter rolled his eyes.

"If you do 3 things I consider joining you. First, prove you are heroes, this is easily done, go to the reliquary under Brightwall and get a treasure. Than sort out the mercenaries that haught mistpeak. Also persuade our neighbours to share their food with us, without food we will starve, and the dead make pretty poor allies." Sabine said

"Is that it?" Yenea asked

"Yes, get going, nice meeting you, Good luck . " Sabine smiled, the twins and Walter left.

"It's nice to see that Sabine hasn't mellowed with age" Walter said as they walked through the camp. Rowana and Yenea looked at him sarcastically.

"Yeah, we can see that" Yenea muttered

"I know what he was talking about, the academy in Brightwall, it was founded by your mother" Walter explained , Yenea and Rowana gave each other a fleeting glance. Their mother... They listened to Walter as he explained that he will find out more about the mercenaries while they sorted out the the reliquary quest. They left the camp but Walter headed back, probably to ask about the mercenaries. Rowana and Yenea headed down the mountain.

Chicky tried walking beside them, but due to the ice she kept slipping, Yenea picked her up and carried her.

"So, what do you think the Academy is like?" Yenea asked

"I don't know , but it is going to have books we've never read" Rowana grinned

"That's true" Yenea agreed, Chicky kept trying to look behind the duo. Rowana was the first of them to look around. Yenea copied her sister, they were surprised to see a little wolf cub following them. It was a lovely russet brown.

"It looks like it's mother abandoned it" Yenea said , Rowana approached the cub, she knelt down to greet it.

"Hello..." She said, unsure of herself . The cub crawled on to her lap, much to her surprise.

"Correction, it seems tame so... Maybe someone is breeding them, I guess it must be a runt of a litter." Yenea suggested

"Than, I will look after it..." Rowana gave it a look over "It is a runt, a bit on the thin side, but a healthy boy."

"So, what are you going to call it?" Yenea asked

"Jacob" Rowana said without hesitation.

"Jacob..." Yenea repeated, she pulled a face

"What?" Rowana looked at her

"Do you by any chance like Twilight?" Yenea said

"I love it, I have the books in my bag... Which was sent to the castle!" she slapped her forehead "When we write to Logan remind me to ask him to send me my books"

"Sure" Yenea couldn't help but grin " Twilight? Seriously?"

"Just Leave it ok? "

"Alright, for now" Yenea Grinned

"I'll get you!" Rowana began chasing her, Jacob in her armd. Yenea began running too, chicky began clucking excitedly. The girls laughed, and played around the rest of the way to Brightwall.

_**Theresa watched the princess', a frown upon her face. They needed to mature before they could fulfil their destiny. She needed to find a way to challenge them, mentally and physically. **_

_**Author's Note : yep... I have a good idea of what is become of this, there are some amusing parts to come (Thanks Typpy ^_^) she is going to hate me for that. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, Please Review. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 ~ The Brightwall Academy

Rowana, Yenea and Chicky riding Jacob entered Brightwall. The twins were amazed, it was a cute little town.

"This is a cute place" Rowana smiled

"Yeah! So, where do you think the academy is?" Yenea asked

"Beats me." Rowana shrugged, Yenea went over to a guard

"Excuse me?" She said

"Beat it kid!" He growled, Rowana was about to butt in, but stopped when she saw Yenea begin to cry.

"But my sister and I are terribly lost!" Yenea sniffled, the angry look on the guards face changed to a surprised one. "See. Our father told us to meet him outside Brightwall Academy, but we don't know where we are. We fear we'll never see him again." Rowana also put on a teary expression when the guard looked over at her.

"I... I am sure it will be fine!" He stammered "Er... Follow me girls. You don't have to worry, the Academy isn't far."

"Thank you so much" Yenea smiled, the Guard showed them to the academy.

"Hope you have a nice day" the guard hurried back to his post Yenea grinned at Rowana, who rolled her eyes

"Was the water works necessary?" Rowana asked

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" Yenea chuckled, pushing open the doors, the small group entered the Academy.

They approached a man at the Academy desk.

" I am afraid the Academy is closed, we don't serve drinks, we don't sell chicken feed, now leave before the guards believe you gain any real knowledge" He said.

"Hey Rowana look, This place is amazing, I'd say it is better than the castle library" Yenea looked at a book on the desk.

" Yenea... Excuse me sir, but my sister and I are here about the Reliquary" Rowana told the man.

"there is no point" The man said

"Hey, Rowana..." Yenea placed her guild seal on the desk in front of the man. Rowana did the same, the man seemed shocked to see the seal, he looked at the two girls, he gasped and stumbled back...

"Impossible!" he shook his head

"What's impossible?" Yenea asked

"The old queen said two challengers would seek entry to the reliquary... Unless I am mistaken, which I probably am, you... " the man stopped, he lowered his voice" Are you Albion's lost Princess's? "

" If you mean Logan's little sisters, that's us!" Rowana smiled

"You two are just beautiful, you look so much like your mother, when she was younger." the man bowed " I am Samuel, It is a good pleasure to meet you two. Many believed you died"

"It is a long story..." Yenea smiled weakly

"Samuel, if it is ok with you, can we stay in here for a rest before heading into the reliquary?" Rowana asked

"Of course, it will be the greatest honour!" Samuel bowed again

"Can you keep us a secret? We don't want people to know about us just yet" Yenea added, Samuel nodded. The girls sighed happily, and went to look around the academy.

"Hey, Rowana? Would you do the honour of writing the first letter to Logan?" Yenea chuckled

"It would be my pleasure, dear sister" Rowana giggled. She picked up a pen and began to write.

_**'To our dearest Brother, **_

_**We are doing well, we have 3 quests to do before we are friends with Sabine. We think he is a funny little man, if not a little crazy. He insulted the way we dress, this is the latest outfit! Anyway, We were surprised at the dweller camp, we hope you have a good reason for what you have done Logi, please tell us. We are all the children of the great hero Sparrow, we can solve anything together. **_

_**I, Rowana, was wondering if you could send my books, brother. The titles are Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking dawn and the short second life of Bri tanner. Our current location is the Brightwall Academy, it is amazing here! I can't believe Mom made this place. **_

_**We have made some friends too. Yenea has a pet Chicken called Chicky, I said she was crazy. Don't you think so too? I have befriended an abandoned wolf cub, ~he is so cute ~, I called him Jacob. **_

_**In the morning, we are going to enter the reliquary to find a treasure that belonged to Mom. Sabine wants it as proof we are heroes. Are you a hero too Brother? If you are, that is cool . What do you think mom would say if she saw us now? **_

_**Samuel seems like a cool guy too , he knows who we are and has promised to keep us a secret. **_

_**We hope to hear from you soon, big brother. **_

_**Rowana and Yenea '**_

Rowana folded the letter and put 'To his majesty' on the front. Than gave it to Samuel, who sent it to the castle.

The two girls both fell asleep, whilst reading. Samuel checked on the girls, he smiled when he saw them sleeping. He sighed, their prays have been answered, the princess's have returned home safe and sound. He left them to sleep, the chick and l the cub watches over the twins until they rose


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ~ The Brightwall Reliquary

_**I had a change of plan, most people keep their fan fics close to the story line. I have decided to make mine different. Yes it will keep the promises made and whatnor, but how their journey progresses will be different. **_

_**All the ideas in this story were created by Myself or yes, I am using a typewriter. **_

Rowana woke up first, she saw a parcel next to her and Yenea, there was a letter on top.

"Hey, Yenea, I think Logan has replied" Rowana woke her up

" Um?" Yenea cracked open an eye, She sat up and yawned. "Let's open it after the reliquary quest"

"Good idea, let's go!" Rowana smiled, Yenea groaned. But followed her sister, Chicky and Jacob stayed with the parcel and letter, making sure no one would touch them.

"Your guild seal, that is the key to open the doors" Samuel told the girls, Yenea placed her seal in an indent in the door. They heard all sorts of clogs turning, Yenea withdrew her seal, and stepped back . They watched as the doors swung open.

"Ready?" Yenea asked

"Ready" Rowana nodded, the twins headed into the mysterious Reliquary.

Cool, look at these books! I bet no one has read these! " Rowana traced a finger over the dusty books.

"Yeah, I have an idea" Yenea said

"Uh? And what idea is that?" Rowana looked at her

"What if we make this Academy our base!" Yenea grinned

"Definitely, but we better ask Samuel first. " Rowana told her

"I know that" Yenea rolled her eyes. They continued walking through the reliquary, but stopped, they reached a ledge, a chamber was across a few hundred feet drop. A blue symbol floated in the air.

"What's that?" Rowana ask

'That is flit switch, you hit it with maleen weapons, such as your sword and hammer. ' the girls heard Jasper say.

" Er... This is the only one right? " Yenea said

"No, come to the sanctuary, I will show you." Jasper told them. The girls looked at each, both pulled out their seals and teleported to the sanctuary. "There are 3 types of flit switches, all are explained in here." Jasper tapped a page.

"Oh Jasper, can you find a way to allow us to show our seals, without holding them? "Rowana asked, Took their seals

" I will see what I can do" Jasper went off to a room with a coat hanger symbol.

"Let's read" The two girls sat next to each other and read about the 3 flit switches.

A little while later, Jasper came back in as the girls finished reading.

"Rowana, is this satisfactory?" Jasper passed her seal vack and she noticed it was now a pin.

"Yep" Rowana pinned it to the coller of her leather jacket.

"Yenea, how is this for you?" he handed Yenea a belt, which had her seal.

"Fine with me" she put it on, and fitted it in a diagonal way. "Yep, it is great, thanks Jasper!"

"You are welcome, princesses." Jasper bowed

"We should go, I don't know how long it will take to get the treasure" Rowana said

"Good luck" Jasper said, as the girls left the sanctuary.

" Yenea you can have this switch" Rowana smiled, Yenea rolled her eyes, she took her Hammer in her hands. Swinging it, the Hammer head smashed into the flit switch, in a sparkling shower of sparks, the switch vanished on impact, the ground trembled as a walk away slid into place. Rowana watched amazed

"That was pretty cool!" Yenea grinned, Rowana chuckled, they began up the walkway. Yenea placed her Hammer over her shoulder, she had a feeling she would need it.

They stopped just outside the chamber, Rowana seemed a little unsure.

"I'll go first" Yenea said, getting her Hammer ready, she slowly entered the chamber, nothing happened, until she got to the middle. Yenea turned to her sister. "Come on Rowana, everything is fine!" Rowana was about to follow but she froze as a skeleton rose behind Yenea.

"Yenea..." Rowana said, her voice shaken.

"What?" Yenea asked, confused look on her face.

"Er..." Rowana pointed behind her, Yenea turned as the skeleton rose its weapon to slice Yenea in half. Yenea was quicker to react, she brought the Hammer over her head and brought it down on the skeleton. It's skull shattering into dust, the rest of its bones scattered around her. When it vanished, two blue lights dove into the ground, two more skeletons rose up. Rowana drew her rifle and shot one in head, causing it to crumble, Yenea smashed the other. The two girls began fight of the skeletons.

The girls stood alone, having had defeated all of the creatures.

"I hope there isn't any more..." Yenea sighed heavily. She cursed it, they had to fight more as they ventured deeper into the reliquary.

They finally entered a chamber where they didn't have skeletons launching at them banishing weapons.

"Jesus!" Rowana groaned "Who the fuck had the idea to give zombies swords and guns?"

"They are skeletons, Rowana." Yenea told her "But I second that"

"What's that over there?" The two girls looked a beam of light in the centre of the chamber , they approached it. Yenea was the first to see what it was.

"A magic Music box... Wait, didn't Mom have a magic music box? " Rowana ask

"Yeah, she did... I think this be the treasure Sabine wants us to get " Yenea said, Rowana nodded and picked it up, the light vanished and a white portal open

"Go into the light" They heard Theresa say. The did as they were told and went into the portal.

"Well done, you have completed one of the quests Sabine has given you. The guild seal showed what you are, reaching the music box shows what you can become." Theresa smiled

"Great, we can read Logan's letter now" Rowana said, Theresa stopped smiling.

"Yeah, if that is all" Yenea nodded, she looked at Theresa, who had vanished, a portal was there to take them home. Excitedly, the girls ran into the portal.

They appeared in front of a rather flustered Samuel.

"Oh, Princess's, thank goodness. Some one has stolen your parcel, they dropped the letter" He gave Yenea the letter " Your pets gave chase"

"Let's go Yenea! We need to get my books!" Rowana raced out of the Academy, Yenea was hot on her heals.

"Over there, by the gates!" Yenea pointed out a man who was holding Rowana's parcel, with Jacob biting his trousers, trying to pull him back. The man had his hand around Chicky's neck, who was clucking crazily.

"Hey!" Rowana raced to him "That's my parcel!"

"Yo... It isn't" The man said flustered, A guard went over. The man dropped Chicky, who ran over a watched from Yenea's side.

"Do you even know what the parcel is?" The guard said

"Books" Rowana and the man said

"What books?"

"Twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn and the short second life of bree tanner" Rowana told him. The guard opened part of the parcel, than passed it to Rowana. He took hold of the man's arm.

"You're coming with me." The guard dragged him off, Rowana and Yenea chuckled as they headed back to the Academy.

"You have got them, well done!" Samuel was pleased.

"Hey, Samuel, can the Academy be our base? " Yenea asked

"Of course" Samuel nodded, the girls high fived each other, them went into the room they had stay in previously. Yenea opened the letter and began to read.

_**'My beloved sisters, **_

_**I was over joyed after receiving your letter. You asked if I was a hero, unfortunately no. I share the hero blood yet any powers are dormant . **_

_**So, you have met the king of the mountain, I agree, Sabine is a strange man, but I have heard he is incredibly strong. He will be a good ally. I cannot blame you if you hate me for what I have done. I cannot tell you in fear you may become targeted... '**_

"Targeted? By what?" Rowana asked

"Let me finsh reading, we may find out." Yenea told her

_**'I wish you all the best in your quests, I know you will do well. **_

_**Things are hectic here at the castle, Reaver is causing problems. I think you will find Reaver an interesting figure, Mother knew him. **_

_**I can't wait to hear more about your adventures, and when you get home. I will tell you about the adventures I have had. I have something for both of you. Mother got them for you, for when you turn 18. On your birthday, please return to the castle. We can celebrate, Walter can come, so can your godfather, Major Swift. I can't wait to see you two again. **_

_**Lots of love **_

_**Logan. '**_

"We turn 18 in 2 months , don't we? " Rowana asked

"Yep, should we finsh the rest of the quests before writing to him again?" Yenea looked at her

"Yeah, cuz we need to find Walter..." Rowana began.

"After we have a rest, all that fighting has tired me out" Yenea told her, Rowana chuckled and agreed. Chicky and Jacob had already gone to sleep. The twins smiled at their pets and the girls began discussing their dear Godfather, Major swift.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~ Mercenaries and playwrights

The girls and their pets headed down to a tavern as Jasper had told them Walter was waiting for them there.

"There you are, you got it than?" Walter smiled "Bloody marvellous! I have the information on the mercenaries."

"Yeah, Jasper told us" Yenea said

"They are holed up in a small fort in Mistpeak. They are lead by a man called Saker" Walter told them as he lead them up some side steps. "He was a guard, but had more in common with cutthroats and bandits." Yenea and Rowana froze, they saw a mercenary passed out on the table.

"Walter?" Rowana asked

"This is Clarence, but everyone calls him Jimmy. He has been here all day making life unpleasant. It wasn't hard to get him pickled. These young mercenary's, bloody light weights if you ask me." Walter introduced them.

"I don't get where this is going?" Rowana said

"Take his clothes..." Walter began

"No" The girls said together

"We'll do it our own way " Yenea told him

"You have a plan?" Walter asked, he didn't believe them.

"Yep" Rowana grinned "Come on Yenea" Rowana took her twins hand and dragged her out of town. Their pets followed.

"What's the plan?" Yenea asked

"Mercenaries, I doubt they have any women there" Rowana smiled "a two gorgeous ladies such as ourselves will be too hard to resist."

"So, misson, womanly charm is a go." Yenea smiled

"Yep, now let's hurry!" The girls rushed to find the mercenary camp, Jaxob and Chicky not fair behind.

"Sweet" Yenea smiled at the mercenary base.

"How to gain entry..." Rowana muttered

"Leave it to me!" Yenea grinned. She pulled her top down a bit, revealing a bit more cleavage than a princess should, and headed off towards the wooden fortress.

"Yenea?" Rowana ran after her "What are you doing?"

"I am going to pretty my way in" Yenea grinned, Jacob and Chicky hid by the lake.

" Who goes there... Wow..." the mercenary at gate looked at the two girls.

"Hi, I am Yenea and this is my sister Rowana. We have been travelling for days, we were hoping that you maybe able to help us" Yenea said, Rowana remained quiet.

"Of cause, come in" The gates opened, the man watched them go, sniggering to himself.

" Get ready Ro, those guys won't be able to take their eyes off us" Yenea smirked, they entered the main part of the camp, all the mercenaries looked at them. "The man at the gate said you will be able to help my sister and I"

" We can help alright!" One man got really close to Rowana, she drew her sword slicing him from navel to nose.

"I am sure you can!" Rowana grinned, Yenea drew her Hammer, smashing it on the ground.

"But, we are really here for something else" Yenea smirked

"Get them!" a man yelled, Yenea and Rowana fought off the mercenaries.

"You know, if Walter or Logan hear what we have just did..." Yenea began as she smashed a skull, blood stained the silver hammer head.

" They would lose it" Rowana finished, they fought through the camp, until they reached an open gate.

"So, should we go in?" Yenea asked

"Well, we can't leave without teaching that Saker a lesson!" Rowana said

"Agreed" Yenea nodded, together they passed through the gate.

The gate fell closed behind them, Yenea and Rowana looked around. They were in an arena, mercenaries were watching them, like Balverines do with lost travellers.

"Well, well, well. Who do with have here? " a giant man smoking a cigar asked

"I am Yenea and this is my sister Rowana" Yenea introduced them "I guess you're Saker"

"Yep, what are two lovely ladies doing here?" Saker smirked

"We are here as a favour for the dwellers." Rowana said, she put her sword back and got her rifle and made sure it was loaded. While Yenea leaned on her hanmer.

"Than, you have came here to die, the strangers are mine!" Saker jumped down.

"You better keep back, so you can load that without being in his way " Yenea said

" What about you?" Rowana raised her brow. Yenea swung her Hammer up.

" I am going for the gold" She smirked

"Don't get yourself killed" Rowana warned her

"I won't!" Yenea got right into the fight, she was the first to land a blow. She smashed the hammer head into Saker's head. Yenea was surprised that Saker remained standing, an evil grinned on his face. He kicked her back, she landed on the ground next to Rowana.

"Maybe we should both stay back" Rowana suggested

"Good idea." Yenea agreed.

The two girls stayed away from Saker, due to the speed of the rifle, Rowana resulted in using her magic. Yenea used her pistol in one hand and magic with the other. They did rather well considering that they were inexperienced in battle, Saker was a lot Stronger and his men helped him. But after a powerful blow from Rowana, Saker fell to his knees.

"Enough, you win" Saker said "You can kill me, or let me live, no matter what you choose, we'll leave the dwellers alone, that is a warriors promise.

"May I?" Yenea looked at Rowana

"Sure" Rowana shrugged , Yenea slapped Saker across the face, his cigar fell from his mouth. Than, Yenea extended a hand, Saker took it and Yenea pulled him to his feet.

"Thank you, my men will never forget this. Let the strangers go" Saker said, suddenly a portal appeared behind Saker. The girls entered with a heavy sigh

"Saker and his men have joined your course" Theresa vanished , the girls sighed and upgraded their weapons before leaving.

'Walter is waiting for you at the tavern, it seems to be his new favourite place " Jasper said

"Ok, Thanks Jasper" Rowana smiled , The twins headed to the tavern, only to find Walter and Samuel drinking together.

"Ah, there you are! We were just talking about you" Walter smiled

"No, they were talking about a cocktail" Yenea whispered to Rowana who sniggered

"Indeed" Samuel agreed, the girls sat down at the table

"We were discussing how you could get food to the dwellers" Walter explained

"Yes, well, the kings men take most of our products. So we end up with shortages more often than we would like " Samuel sighed" But, maybe if you help out around town, they will become generous. When people are generous, they are also charitable.

"fine, we'll leave you men to your drinks." Rowana and Yenea both went to the sanctuary. They looked at the different quests.

"4 quests... A man needs to find his chickens. Someone wants us to look for something, a kid has gonr missing... That's a biggy." Yenea looked at Rowana

"Yeah, and the last one?" Rowana said

"Two guys want us to find a missing play." Yenea told her.

"If we both go looking for the kid together, than I will search for that thing that the man wants to find... " Rowana muttered

"I will do the chicken quest, Chicky will be a big help. " Yenea said

"Than we will meet up to find the missing play" Rowana smiled

"Yep, so where is the frantic mother?" Yenea asked

"Outside Brightwall" Rowana looked at the map.

"Ok, let's go" The girls went back to find the mother of the missing kid.

"Please find her, she could be in danger" The mother begged

"Leave it to us" Rowana grinned, they set off. They found the girl in a wolf infested cave. Yenea cleared the path, while Rowana halt the girls hand. Her mother was overjoyed that her daughter was ok.

The twins split up to do they sperate quest, than met near the Academy for their final quest.

They traveled into the Academy to find the legendary lost play. They were about to walk through a door when it closed on them.

"Turn back now mortal ones" A voice said

"Er... I guess there are ghosts in this world" Rowana said

"Oh well" Yenea pushed open the door, they continued. Until they found the book. Rowana picked it up, and opened a psge, suddenly a head of a man with a ridiculous hair cut popped out

"You just couldn't keep away could you?" The face said angrily, Rowana and Yenea were pulled into the book.

"Owwww." Rowana groaned, Yenea pulled her twin to her feet. "Thanks"

"No problem" Yenea smiled, but looked around with a strange look around "We are stuck in a book"

"We... Are stuck in a book!" Rowana grinned

"Rowana, we are stuck in a book of plays" Yenea looked at her

"So?"

"They are boring"

"I haven't read them"

"Rowana..."

"What?"

"This isn't a Twilight book, and we have to help Logan"

"..."

"What do you want to do?"

"..."

"Ro?"

"... Fine! Only cause we need to help Logan"

"Good enough for me! Now... How to get out of here..."

"You must preform this scene to be able to escape it" The girls turned to see an aged man, he was putting a book away.

"Who are you?" Rowana asked

"I am Ransom Locke" he said

"Hi, I am Yenea, this is my sister Rowana" Yenea smiled

"What play is this?" Rowana asked, the three of them went onto the stage, a fancy dress was on a manikin.

"This is one of Morley's romantic plays, that must be your costume. " Locke said

"You wear it Ro" Yenea told her

"Fine, you do the next one"

"Sure, go on, get changed" Yenea grinned.

Rowana got changed, and listened to a male ghost drone on about something. When he had finished, she got on to one knee

"My heart is yours, my love" She said

"Let the heavens and the seas, toads and the eels sing the song of my heart, as she doth love me and all is well" the ghost said and vanished.

"What a wonderful performance!" Locke smiled "Truely, I applaud you"

"Um, I see you are gifted with literary cunning, but can you really comprehend the depth of my work? We shall see." Morley said.

The trio found themselves in a castle.

"This is one of Morley's more tragic plays, blood bath in the royal court" Locke said "You will be playing the part of the Court jester." Yenea kept to her word and dressed up as a chicken. The play began, Yenea payed attention to the ghost, and when he finished talking, she began tickling him. When she stopped, the ghost laughed.

"Oh, stop, it is too funny." He laughed "I think I am in the right mood now to meet with these forigen delegates. I believe I will only behead half of them, yes" than vanished.

"I have never seen a more convincing fool, there is hope for us yet" Locke smiled as Yenea took off the costume

"You handle my Royal dramas as well as my romances, but will your literary ability work with the more subtle domains of theatre, I wonder... " Morley questioned

They found ourselves in a forest, Yenea and Rowana looked at each other, unsure how to feel.

"Titus the mutilater part 2" Locke said, Rowana took the job of taking the role, Locke to her she had to make her demise convincing. Ghosts appeared, Rowana took every hit. Then she pretended to die.

"Well done, I had honestly thought you had past on" Locke congratulated her as she got up and got out of the costume. Morley said something, but the girls heeded the ghost little attention. He gave them a book than vanished. The twins read the title... 'The ham sandwich'

"here's the missing the play" Rowana gave the men the play. Than they headed to the tavern for a drink, Rowana got a tankard of beer, Yenea had a banana juice.

'Samuel is waiting for you at the Town gates.' Jasper said, the twins sighed, they noticed a crowd had gathered. They stood next Samuel

"Citizens of Brightwall, too long have our dwelling neighbours suffered in silence, today we extend a helping hand by sending food to them." Samuel told the crowd of overly excited Brightwall people " And it is all possible because of two women, the new heroes of Albion, Yenea and Rowana! "the crowd went wild. " you will both be known as the heroes of Brightwall. When you are Queens, promise to restore your mothers Academy. "

"We promise" the girls promised.

With the crates of food, the twins returned to the dweller camp. Sabine agreed to join thrm, after the princesses promised to restore the woods to them.

Yenea and Rowana sat on a stone as Walter joined them.

"I will meet you at the Monorail station." He said and left the camp. The girls sighed.

"Let's tell Jasper to tell Walter, that we are going to stay at the castle over night." Yenea suggested

"I second that." Rowana agreed. They touched their seals and went to the sanctuary.

_**The plot bunnies are breeding like rabbits! I have a really good idea for this. Together, Typpy and I are unstoppable! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, someone review! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ~ The Industrial Lord

With Jasper telling Walter the girls plan, Yenea and Rowana used the map to take them to the castle. They hid behind a statue, as many guards roamed the grounds.

"Any ideas?" Rowana whispered

"Yep, stealth mode" Yenea replied. Rowana followed Yenea as she was able to sneak up to a secret entry, the girls snuck in.

They headed up to the war room and knocked.

"I said I wish to be alone!" Logan's harsh replied startled them.

"And what about us?" Rowana asked , the door opened to reveal a stressful Logan.

"Rowana, Yenea" He hugged them "Let's go to my study" He lead the way, luckily they didn't meet any guards.

In his study , Logan sat on a purple velvet chair, the girls sat on the floor next to him.

"I thought you were helping Sabine?" Logan said

"We have, Walter said we had to meet him at the monorail station, but we are tired out. " Yenea sighed

"So, we came to see you" Rowana smiled "This is Jacob and Chicky." the wolf and chick looked at the king.

"I am happy you have, and they are adorable " Logan looked at his sisters lovingly "I have not felt this at peace for 14 years"

"Logan, what happened that night?" Rowana asked unsure of herself, she felt she was treading dangerous ground.

"Uh?" Logan seemed a little surprised "What do you remember?"

"We were running to mom's old study, we knew we would be safe. " Yenea said

"But we looked up as a chandelier fell on us, of cause Theresa saved us." Rowana added.

"I remember..." Yenea stopped, her faced showed confused concentration. "a gun shot, just before the chandelier fell..."

"A gun shot?" Rowana and Logan looked her.

"It may have been aimed at us..." Yenea sighed "What had we done to be shot at?"

"Nothing!" logan said "The people loved you, both of you. What happened that day remains a mystery"

"Theresa said we will meet the one who attacked the castle in our journey" Rowana told him

"Hmm, just be careful." Logan smiled "I know that the journey of a hero is never easy"

"You can say that again" Rowana smirked

"Yep, it is weird though." Yenea said

"Weird?" Logan asked

" It has been a few days since we have come back. " Yenea said, she looked at her twin" Theresa never told us what will happen to our adoptive families "

"That's true" Rowana agreed

"I wish I could tell them how grateful I am for looking after you" Logan smiled

"We are just as grateful, but we are happy to be back with you" Rowana said

"So, who are you going to see next?" Logan asked

"Er... Not sure " Rowana thought about it

"Walter never said, He is waiting for us at the monorail station " Yenea said

"You may be heading to Bowerstone industrial" Logan told them

"Why?" Rowana asked

"I believe that is where the rebels are, Page and her men." Logan said

"Um..." Yenea was lost in thought

"Yenea?" Rowana looked at her

"Why not take a trip to Bowerstone industrial? We may bump into Page" Yenea suggested

"I will be sad to see you go, but that will give you a chance to look around your future Kingdom" Logan smiled

"Ok" Rowana got up and hugged Logan "We will see you soon big brother"

"Yep, we will be back soon" Yenea also hugged him.

"Do you remember the secret passage out of the Castle?" Logan asked

"Yes, in the library. It will take us to the grave yard" Rowana said

"Go, light speed sisters." Logan hugged them quickly "Don't be seen"

"We won't" Yenea and Rowana left the study and sneaked to the old library, they opened the passage and left the castle.

The girls wondered through the passage until they found the exit.

"It is weird knowing mom went through that passage." Rowana said

"Yeah, but let's go" Yenea looked around the graves. "Place's like this freak me out"

"Me too" Rowana nodded. The girls rushed to get out of the grave yard...

When they finally reached Bowerstone industrial, they were surprised. Even though it was dark, many people were on the streets. The twins looked at each other sadly. They carried on, and stopped out a large factory. Jacob and Chicky hid behind their owners.

"They don't look very advanced" Yenea said

"Well, they don't have electricity here, yet" Rowana looked at the Factory.

"I hope it doesn't, this world is fine without it" Yenea replied

"Agreed" Rowana nodded. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder, Yenea and Rowana looked up as the rain burst from the sky. They ran to the closest inn. Rowana brought a tankard of beer, while Yenea brought a glass of water.

"This place is the dumps, but I have a feeling this place isn't run by Logan" Rowana said

"Got that right" A black woman stood at the end of their table.

"Who are you?" Rowana asked

"I am Page, you are not from around here, are you?" She looked at their clothes.

"You'll be surprised" Yenea replied,

"Try me..." Page began, but at that moment Reaver walked in. He saw Yenea, Rowana and Page, with a sly grin he went over to them.

"Well, Hello ladies, I haven't seen you since that day at the castle" Reaver grinned

"Be grateful we didn't freeze all of you" Yenea said and drank her water.

"What are..." Page began.

"It was lovely to see you Reaver, but we must get going." Rowana drained her drink in one "It isn't easy keeping from the sight of the kings guards"

" Ah yes, everyone has heard of your little show, trying to kill the king. Deary me" Reaver smirked. Yenea scowled, she stood up and punched Reaver with a force that could break rock, He was sent flying, but Reaver was stopped by the kings guards. They looked at the twins.

"It's them! Get them!" One yelled

"Nice meeting you Page!" Rowana smiled, the girls threw some coins onto the table than ran. They stopped in a dark ally than went to the sanctuary. Jasper was surprised to see them, Yenea and Rowana were laughing really hard.

"Are you too ok?" Jasper asked

"Yep, Yenea punched Reaver!" Rowana laughed

"He asked for it" Yenea grinned, Jasper shook his head

"What am I going to do with you two?" he sighed

"Love us, let's go to Walter" Rowana smiled, using the map, they got to the Lake in the mistpeak mountains, they followed a road to the monorail station.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ~ Monorail Mania

" Hey Walter " Rowana smiled, Walter looked up at them,

"Ah, just in time, the monorail should be here soon" Walter said, Rowana and Yenea decided to keep quiet about punching Reaver, knowing he would go ballistic .

"Look" Rowana pointed out a steel like car thing.

"Right, let's get this over with!" Walter sighed, He and Rowana began to head down the steps. Yenea narrowed her eyes, scouring the monorail, she saw something.

"Wait!" Yenea cried, but a squealing sound drowned out her warning. Everyone watched in horror as the monorail fell into the depth.

"No!" Walter yelled, people began screaming and hurried to get out of the station. Walter and the princesses went to a gate, which Walter open with his sword. They went down in a lift, hoping to find survivors.

They left the lift and wondered around the pit for a few minutes, soon they heard clanging.

"Maybe it wasn't an accident after all..." Walter muttered

"What do you mean?" Yenea asked, than Rowana screamed, Yenea turned to see little creatures running around.

"Hobbes" Walter said

"Cool!" Yenea grinned, than a hobbe tried to take a bite from Chicky. "Leave Chicky alone!" She yelled and gave it a powerful kick sending it into the air. Yenea took out her hammer and as the hobbe became level with her hammer, she swung her hammer, sending the hobbe into a wall.

" Good hit sis!" Rowana grinned "Do it again"

Yenea did , this time, before the hobbe hit the wall, Rowana shot it.

"This is not a good time to be messing around" Walter told them , so, they continued to fight their way through hordes of Hobbes. Then stopped, there was a hobbe guarding the way with magic.

"There are stupid enough to wear their trousers the wrong way, but smart enough to use magic" Yenea sighed

"Look!" Rowana pointed out a small stream that seemed to lead around to the hobbes.

"Lets go!" Yenea said, the trio waded through the stream. Yenea and Rowana couldn't help laughing as Jacob paddled past, Chicky on his back.

" That's cute" Rowana smiled , they continued through the stream, than slaughtered the hobbes.

"Hey Yenea have you realised that hobbes are squishy?" Rowana asked

" Yep, creepy right?" Yenea replied, kicking a dead hobbe away. So the slaughtering continued , soon they reached a sort of unground city.

"Have you noticed how quiet it is?" Walter asked, "Almost like..." they entered the middle of an arena like building , suddenly a magic-controlling hobbe blocked the ways out. Hobbes were watching from the top of the ruined walls. 3 magic-Controlling hobbes appeared in the middle. "that was going to happen"

"Bugger" Yenea cursed , as the hobbes were protected and they created Skeleton hobbes for them to fight. They fought for what seemed like forever, when the shield vanished. Yenea smashed one of their heads in. Rowana shot one straight in the head, and Walter slashed the last one open with his sword.

"What about that one?" Yenea asked, the hobbe was still blocking the way out.

"I don't think we can find away around them" Walter said as they approached it. "But I have some magic of my own, just watch" Walter did nothing for a a while then yelled "Boo!" the hobbes clutched its heart and died.

"Seriously" Rowana said, she looked at Yenea in disbelief , Yenea shrugged. Chicky peaked at Yenea's shoe, Yenea picked her up.

Jacob walked next to Rowana , together, they left the dingy cave and headed into a marshland.

"Welcome" Walter said "To Mourning wood" the girls cringed at the scenery and the smell."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ~ Mourning wood wars

" You can almost smell the sunlight" Walter sighed

"Whatever, this place stinks, who would live here?" Rowana groaned

" This place is a dump, Walter." Yenea growled

" Be on guard, come night fall, this is the most dangerous place in Albion." Walter warned them.

"Wraithmarsh" Yenea said

"What?" Walter looked at her.

"Wraithmarsh is the most dangerous place in Albion" Yenea told him. Yenea picked up Chicky, who got stuck in the mud. She walked ahead, Rowana and Jacob next to her. Walter watched them, how they acted like their mother. He chuckled to himself, and followed the girls.

They stopped outside a fort, Yenea and Rowana watched a nervous man on top.

"Halt, be you men or be you hollowmen?" He asked

"H..." Rowana began, Yenea stopped her.

"Wait until we are in side" She whispered, Rowana nodded.

"Are you blind boy?" Walter called up to him

"Sir Walter, isn't it really you?" The man asked

"The very same" Walter chuckled

"Open the gates! Tell Major Swift Walter's here!" the gates opened. The girls followed Walter, The guard who had asked them, jumped down as the gates closed, that is when Rowana turned on him

"Do we look like men to you?" She asked

"N... No" He stuttered

"Than, why the hell did you ask?" Rowana growled, Yenea watched the grown man shrink before the teenager, a large grin on her face.

"Rowana, give the man a break" Walter sighed

"But he... " Rowana began

"Rowana"

"Fine!" Rowana folded her arms angrily.

"She had every right Walter. Believe me when I say girls hate it when guys say things like that" Yenea said

"Quick question Walter, say if a woman got married, would her belongs become her husbands?" Rowana asked

"Yes..." Walter began

"Damn!" Rowana growled

"That's a bit old fashioned, ain't it?" Yenea asked.

"Major Swift, can we speak to you in privet?" Walter looked at the major.

"Of cause, this way... Er, Ben, show the girls how to use the mortar." Swift said, a blond guy went up to the girls.

"Yes Major" Ben grinned, Rowana and Yenea glared at him.

" Don't you dare try anything" Rowana warned him once Walter was out of earshot.

"Should I be scared of two girls?" Ben smirked

"We are both heroes" Rowana said

"And I punched Reaver in a pub. " Yenea added.

"I don't know why Swift wants me to teach you to use the mortar, your place is in the kitchen. " Ben looked at the girls, the soldiers watched, wondering how the girls were going to react.

"You know..." Yenea said "Any man that believes that a woman's place is in the kitchen..."

"Obviously doesn't know what to do with one in the bedroom" Rowana finished. The soldiers burst out laughing, Ben looked shocked at that comeback.

"Awww. Did we harm your tiny man ego?" Rowana said with mock pitty.

"I..." Ben shut up. The girls grinned.

"Don't worry Ben. You will learn we are nothing like the normal girls in Albion" Yenea smiled "So, are you going to show us the mortar , or what? "

"Follow me" Ben grumbled. He took them to the mortar, and man in many bandages. "This is Jammy, so called cause he is the jammiest sod in all of Albion."

"It is true what they say, luckiest man in Albion." Jammy grinned "724 wounds and still standing!"

"Jeez, that is lucky." Yenea said, Jammy just grinned.

"Jammy's going to be your loader" Ben told them.

"Rowana, it is best you learn how to use it, I'm better at close range" Yenea smiled

"Got it" Rowana nodded, she got hold of the mortar, Jammy loaded it.

"try and hit the scarecrows" Ben told her. Rowana aimed and fired, she was thrown back slightly, Yenea was able to stop her from being hit to far back. Jammy's face light up as a scarecrow was blown to bits.

"Good shot sis!" Yenea grinned

"Thanks... " Rowana began.

" Rowana, Yenea come here" Walter called, the girls jumped off the ledge and went to him "Swift wants to see you" they entered the majors office like shack.

"Godfather!" Rowana smiled

"Rowana, Yenea. It has been far too long" Swift hugged them.

"How are you? "Yenea asked

"Heart and healthy" Swift smiled "What about you? What has happened since you vanished mysteriously."

Yenea and Rowana told Swift about how they were brought up, he listened carefully. It was growing dark by the time they were done.

"They are here" some one yelled

"Who are?" Rowana asked.

"Hollowmen, stay here, where it is safe" Swift said, he and Walter left. Rowana looked at Yenea.

"Stay here where it is safe?" Yenea growled

"Should we assist the nieve men dear sister?" Rowana grinned

"You bet" they left the shack to find two men running from the gates as they fell, whisps shot into the ground, within a matter of seconds, the girls found themselves surrounded

"I told you to stay in the shack, where you won't get in to trouble" Swift sighed

"We're not in trouble, they're in trouble" Rowana said simply, the soldiers believed the sisters had lost it.

"Ready for a super freeze combo?" Yenea grinned

"Yep" Rowana nodded, the heroes blasted out their ice magic, they turned around, freezing every last hollowman.

"My turn!" Yenea raised her hammer and smashed the ice to tiny shards. "There, see we are strong enough to take care of ourselves " the soldiers and Walter watched the girls, they were more dangerous than they looked .

Later that night, they sat around a fire.

"Hey can one of you sing? " one of the soldiers asked

"I can" Rowana and Yenea said together, they both laughed

"Yenea, you sing first "

"Ok.. " she thought for a moment

"He feeds on fear

He feeds on pain

He rules again

With growing hate he will gain

Their faith again

No light in the darkness

Is too small to see

There's always a sparkle of hope

If you just believe

He told the tale so many times

About the dream not meant to be

In a world of the free

He plays with your mind

As faith for the future faded fast

He grows strong with their displeasure

It sets him free

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules with fear

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules again

He feeds on fear

Poisons the truth

To gain their faith

To lead the way

To a world of decay

He rules your heart

He will sell your soul to the grave

No hesitation he'll make

He belongs to the dark

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules with fear

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules again

Please awake

And see the truth

He can only be

If you believe what he tells you

Remember who you are

What you stand for

And there will always be away

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules with fear

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules again

In my heart there is a place

In my heart there is a trace

Of a small fire burning

A sheltering rays shine through this night

Although it's small

It's bright , but darkness is lurking

He will sell your soul to bitterness

And cold, fear him

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

He rules with fear

Deceiver of hearts

Deceiver of fools

Shall he rule again? " she stopped

"Deceiver of fools... By Within Temptation " Rowana muttered

"You know it?" Yenea looked at her

"Not exactly, I like their songs Prefect Harmony and Never ending story." Rowana said

"I know the lyrics to both of those" Yenea grinned

"No, no more singing!" Ben begged

"Why?" Yenea pouted

"It is not music, music is..." Ben began

"We're not from around here, our music is more advanced" Rowana butted in, "Anyway, haven't we got a letter to write?" Rowana looked at her

"Right" Yenea and Rowana got up and went to a secluded part of the fort, near the mortar.

"You write this time" Rowana passed her a pen and piece of paper. Yenea began...

_**'Dearest Brother, **_

_**We have reached our next allies, and our godfather. In morning wood fort. We have already taken a dislike to the Captain, Benjamin Finn, has he always been an obnoxious prat? Jammy seems like a nice guy though, Brother you must really pull him out, 724 wounds and still standing. I doubt he will survive another hit... ' **_

Rowana pulled the pen from Yenea's grip, she had left a line, with a sigh. Rowana continued

_**' Sorry about that, Yenea seems to have fallen in love with Jammy. **_

_**We don't know how long we are staying, but I hope it isn't long . **_

_**We are sorry for this short, rather uninformative letter, **_

_**Hope to hear from you soon **_

_**Rowana and Yenea '**_

Rowana folded the letter and took it to Jasper, who promised to send it to Logan right away. The girls sat in silence as the dark fort fell quiet as the soldiers began to fall asleep. Quietly, Rowana and Yenea made a plan. They wrote a note and left it next to Walter, than left the believed no one saw them, but in corner, hidden in the shadows tending to his wounds, Jammy watched them leave, confused.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 ~ Bandages and Beer

Walter woke the next morning to find the note, he opened and read it.

_**'Walter, don't worry about us. We are popping in to town to do a few jobs. We have had an idea, we will be back soon enough**_

_**Y&amp;R'**_

Walter sighed, those girls... But a small smile crept on to his lips, they were definitely their mothers daughters. He sat up, no one else was awake yet. He sat quietly hoping that the girls were ok.

" So, what have we got?" Yenea halt a check list"Books on herbal remedies?"

"Yes"

"Different types of herbs?"

"Yes"

"book on where to find herbs?"

"Yes"

"Bowl and crusher to crush herbs for remedies?"

"Yes?"

"Bandages?"

"Yes"

"Wool and knitting needles?"

"Yes, I don't know why though"

"Vegetables?"

"Yes"

"Cooking herbs?"

"Yes"

"Potions?"

"Yes"

"Meat?"

"Yes?"

"10 crates of Bowerstone best beer?"

"Yes"

"And lastly, Tankards?"

"Um... Nope, we need to get them" Rowana looked at Yenea

"Er... I had better do a few more jobs" Yenea said, counting her coins

"I'll help, I'll bake pies" Rowana said "There is a place under the bridge that wants help

"I'll help the black smith" Yenea nodded, the girls set off to do their different jobs.

Hours later, back at the fort. Walter was pacing. Where were they?

"Rowana and Yenea are coming, they have brought supplies!" Jammy called, he was on duty today. The gates opened, Yenea was pulling a cart full of crates and boxes.

"Why... How... What?" Walter was confused

"We... Yenea made a list" Rowana explained, as Yenea began to unload the boxes, putting them in groups of what items they contained "So, we worked to get the money to get everything"

"Yep, from food to potions" Yenea grinned, she looked at Jammy "We can try and stop your wounds getting infected."

"Ok." Jammy nodded

"And I can make a decent meal." Rowana smiled, she turned to Ben "Don't you dare say anything Finn"

"Fine" Ben said

"The only reason girls are good in the kitchen, is that we have a brilliant sense of taste" Yenea smiled, she was going through the crates searching for something. Rowana went over to help.

"What are you looking for?" Rowana asked

"Those remedy books, the herb crusher and herbs" Yenea told her , Rowana helped her get them from the crates. Than, Yenea and Jammy went to the medical area of the fort.

While Rowana began making a decent meal, the soldiers moved the crates to the area of supplies.

" There" Yenea smiled and tightened a bandage "They should heal in no time"

"Thanks" Jammy said, he seemed a little embarrassed

"Jammy, I hope you don't mind me asking but... What is your real name?" Yenea asked

"James Dale" Jammy replied

"Dale... You're from a farm in Oakfield" Yenea said

"Yes, how do you know?" Jammy questioned

"You won't believe me... " Yenea sighed

"Dinners ready" Rowana called the men cheered and Jammy decided not to push matters further.

While everyone dag into a vegetable and beef stew, Yenea went to the sanctuary and Jasper gave her a letter from Logan. She, then, returned to the fort and pulled Rowana aside to read it.

_**'Dear sister, **_

_**I am pleased to hear you're ok, but I did receive some surprising news. From Reaver, and many of the people, had seen you punch Reaver. I have to admit, once alone, I couldn't stop laughing about it. You are as strong as mother was, I can only hope Reaver has learned his lesson. Though that is highly doubtful. **_

_**I am yet to met Captain Finn in person, but I had heard that he was an honourable man and a good soldier. But I believe you, if he causes you any problems please tell me. **_

_**I cannot wait to hear more of your adventures. **_

_**Logan **_

_**P. S : Please don't fight over who is writing to me '**_

"I doubt he'll cause us problems after last night " Rowana grinned

"Reaver told him... " Yenea said "Reaver was always around the castle, and now he tells Logan every little thing"

"So...?" Rowana looked at her twin confused

"Do you think Logan has realised that Reaver has a crush on him?" Yenea said seriously, Rowana burst out laughing

"Well, remember when we heard about Reaver and his... 'conquests'? He beded both men and women" Rowana smiled

"Oh yeah... " Yenea said

"Let's get back to the guys before they eat our stew" Rowana grinned

"Yeah" Yenea nodded, the girls rejoined the soldiers, who began to sing a song about a whore. Rowana and Yenea ignored them and began to read the new books they had brought.

Later that night, everyone had a little too much to drink, including Rowana. Yenea sat away from the drunken crowd with Jammy, as neither of them drank.

"Yenea!" Rowana called "Come on, Have a sip! "

"I'm fine!" Yenea smiled back "Er.. I am going to go for a walk" Yenea got up and went to leave the fort

"I'll come with you" Jammy said, the duo left the drunkards to their bantering .

Upon their return, the men were all out. Apart from Rowana and Ben, who were both clearly drunk out of their minds.

"You, Rowana are pissed" Ben smirked

"I am not a pished" Rowana pointed at an empty space

"I am over here "

"Not pished"

"Over here" To save her sisters dignity, what was left of it, she moved her twins hand to point it at Ben.

"Get her to her bed Ben, no funny business" Yenea said

"Ok" Ben nodded, Yenea went to her bed and Jammy went to his. "Come on you, you are really pissed"

"Do you want me to show you how sober I am?" Rowana asked, Ben seemed to be a little taken back, but he grinned

"What do you have in mind?" Ben forgot what Yenea said as Rowana took hold of his hand and the beer they had took over.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 ~ Morning after and The twins bond

Yenea was sitting drinking tea, Chicky sat a cross from her pecking at her tea. Rowana joined her twin, she was a little pale.

"Morning" Yenea smiled, but her smile faltered "Are you ok?"

"Er... Remember when we first came here?" Rowana asked

"Yes"

"When Ben insulted us?"

"Yes"

"And we said about if girls belong in the kitchen, they don't know what to do with one in the bedroom?"

"Yes"

"... "

"..."

"..."

"What's wrong Rowana?"

"I was wrong"

"Uh?"

"Ben does know how to use a woman in the bedroom..."

"... "

"Say something"

"You didn't..."

"Er..."

" Please no... "

"It weren't that bad... "

"Eewwww! I don't want to know!" Yenea shook her head ferociously.

"Oh. Come on..." Rowana said

"No, Rowana what were you thinking? It is like that silk and satin argument! "

"It is nothing like the silk and satin argument! Anyway, I told you silk was better! " Rowana folded her arms. Yenea stood up glaring at Rowana

"But satin made me look like a proper princess" Yenea pouted

"You ARE a real princess!" Rowana stood up to, she knocked on Yenea's head "Or has 14 years made you forget that "

"I have never forgot! " Yenea growled, she turned her back on her twin and stormed off away from the fort.

"Rowana...?" Ben asked, he was the only one around, the others were on a scour mission.

"I won't to be alone" Rowana said, she felt guilty. She got into an argument with her sister. She sighed and ran after Yenea . "Yenea, wait!"

Yenea had ran to Bowerstone and from there, Bower Lake. She sat at the edge, she had taken off her cowboy like shirt, sitting in her sleeveless white top. A strand of hair fell in front of her face, she noticed how it was lighter, almost going blonde.

"You're not a wise hero are you?" Yenea heard a snide voice

"How's your face?" Yenea smirked, she leaned back on her arms and looked up at Reaver

"Amazingly fine after your attack" Reaver said

"Awwwww, did I hurt your little man ego?" Yenea grinned

"No, but why would you hurt moi?" Reaver sighed "I am the most desirable man in Albion"

"Not to me" Yenea looked back at the lake, the memories of the times she and Rowana were brought here by Logan. "It has been long since I was last here..." she mumbled to herself

"Has it indeed?" Reaver couldn't have sounded less interested

"Too long... " Yenea sighed, she got to her feet picking up her shirt. "I have to go."

"Why? I am sure I can entertain for a while" Reaver said suggestively

"Ha, No. My brother will have your head" Yenea chuckled

"Your brother?" Reaver asked

"You know he, you just don't know him well enough" Yenea told him, she began to walk away.

"I am sure we'll meet again, my dear, you won't be able to resist me forever" Reaver said

"You just watch" Yenea grinned and left Reaver standing there, plotting.

Yenea slowly made her way back to the fort, she bumped into Rowana.

"There you are, I am sorry" Rowana said

"I'm sorry too, I have a short temper" Yenea smiled

"Likewise" Rowana chuckled.

"We must get it from mom" Yenea grinned

"We must, let's hurry back, I'm cooking again " Rowana said

" I'll help" Yenea smiled

Back at the fort, the girls made the dinner, the soldiers watched them.

"They'll make great wives one day" A soldier said, Ben could help but smirk, he knew he had already won Rowana.

"Ben if you had to choose one, which one would you choose?" Jammy asked

"Rowana" Ben said without any hesitation

"Why?" another asked

"Uh?"

"why would you pick Rowana?"

"She has a fun personality, and she is more out going than Yenea"

"I heard that, I am stronger than Rowana" Yenea called, the soldiers cringed.

"You wouldn't hurt us" a soldier asked

"I can kill bolder, smash a stone, hospitalize a rock." Yenea grinned "I'm so mean I make medicine sick"

"Very good Yenea" Rowana chuckled, the men watched the girls as they laughed to themselves .

"They are both marvellous creatures..." A soldier said dreamily

"We ain't creatures!" Rowana told tgem, the men immediately changed the subject.

"Let's try and agree on most things" Rowana said, night had fallen and everyone but the twins were asleep.

"Yep, I hate arguing with family, especially my twin... Oh, have you noticed our hair is getting lighter? " Yenea said

"Yeah, I want to dye it before it is fully blonde, but it is fine for now" Rowana ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah... " Yenea yawned "It's late, let's get to sleep"

"Yeah, night sis" Rowana lay down

"Night" Yenea and Rowana fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ the Princess's problem and the truth.

3 weeks later

Yenea was reading, drinking tea, Chicky was playing with Jacob not far from where she sat. Rowana walked over worry over her face.

"What's up?" Yenea asked

"I'm late" Rowana said

"Uh?"

"3 weeks late... "

"You mean... "

"I think so... "

"They don't have doctors, or hospitals".

"I know, what should I do?"

"Well you must tell Logan"

"I can't" Rowana shook her head "He'll kill me"

"He won't hurt you, he is our brother" Yenea flicked to the next page

"He'll kill Ben!" Rowana sighed

"Tell Ben, he is the kids dad after all"

"But I hate to see how he reacts"

"You won't know until you tell him" Yenea said "Oh, Tell Jasper! I am sure that he'll know what to do"

"Yeah, I'll tell Jasper " Rowana headed to the sanctuary , Yenea carried on reading. She had to tell Logan, he had every right to know, so did Ben, but Logan was more important. Digging out a pen and paper, Yenea scribbled a quick note.

'Logan,

I know something you have every right to know. Even though Rowana told me not to say anything, here it goes.

The captain Finn has managed to get Rowana into his bed. You can guess what happened.

Yenea

P. S. Reaver, I know you have read this, you now know who we are. Now give it to the king. '

Yenea called over to saying she was going to go on a walk. She left the forr, Chicky, was sitting on her shoulder. In Bowerstone, she was looking around for that particular someone who worked in the castle, Whilst looking around, she bumped into the regular at the castle.

"Reaver!" Yenea said

"What brings you here?" Reaver had a permanent smirk on his face.

"I need to be taken to the king" Yenea passed him the note "Don't read it, I must go" with that, Yenea turned upon her heel and ran . Reaver watched until she was out of sight, than opened it. He read it, 'She can't be...' he thought, he turned to the castle, to get answers.

Yenea returned to the fort not long before Rowana. Chicky began clucking

"So?" Yenea asked

"He said I should tell Logan, Walter and Ben" Rowana sighed

"So, tell them" Yenea looked at her

"I... I can't. I fight creatures, but telling people I might be... You know... Is hard" Rowana frowned

"You don't know how hard it is, you haven't even tried to tell them" Yenea muttered

"You are meant to help me solve my inner conflict" Rowana looked at her, Yenea chuckled

"I am" Yenea grinned "I am trying to help you tell them"

"I can't... " Rowana sighed, she walked away to have a few minutes alone.

" Should I tell her?" Yenea looked at Chicky "Naaa" she grinned, Rowana was going to kill her.

Two days later

Yenea was lying on the upper wall of the fort, her leg hung over the side talking to Jammy. Rowana was reading whilst talking to Ben.

"Major swift! Th... The king!" the soldier on look out duty cried

"What!?" Swift asked "Open it, quickly!" the gates swung open, Rowana looked up and Yenea sat up.

"I am here to see ex-captain Ben Finn! " Logan growled, 'shit' thought Rowana

"That's me" Ben stood up "Wait... Ex-captain?"

" What do you think you were doing messing around with my sister!" Logan asked angrily

" Your sister... " Ben repeated, he looked at Rowana, she was glaring at Yenea.

"I told you not to tell!" Rowana said

"Hey, I didn't tell him everything" Yenea pouted "Jeez, you were the one wondering what to do. I made it easier for you "

"What!" Rowana yelled" Yenea, this was my thing to sort out and tell Logan! "

"You were taking forever, you're too panicky" Yenea looked at her and grinned "You need to chill"

" Chill? CHILL! I'll give you chill!" Rowana shot a beam of ice at Yenea, who jumped up and dodged the ice.

"Wait you two are the missing princesses of Albion?" Ben asked

"Yep!" Yenea jumped down and went over to Logan. she pulled on his sleeve. "Logie, please don't hurt Ben, Rowana was the first to get drunk."

"What?" Logan looked at Rowana

"Thanks for digging my grave Yenea" Rowana growled, Logan said nothing else, he looked stressed.

"I trust your judgement Rowana." Logan sighed, he turned to Ben "If you hurt my sister. Your execution will be the next on my list" Rowana smiled at Yenea, she had helped.

"Thanks, how did you know what to say? " Rowana whispered to Yenea as Logan left

"We are his little sisters, he trusts us." Yenea smiled

"Ah" Rowana said, the girls waved Logan. Than turned to the soldiers.

"We must ask you not to tell anyone else about our titles" Yenea told them.

"Why not, people will celebrate your return" Jammy said

"The one who planed the attack on the castle, we believe he was after us, cuz after we were gone..." Rowana sighed

"Logan was safe. Theresa told us that the one who planned it is still alive. If he finds out we are back... Who knows what he'll do"

"I'll keep it quiet" Ben said, the men agreed.

"Thanks" Rowana smiled, Yenea grinned at her twin.

"Let's keep doing our best!" She said "I am not sure if I fully trust you, though"

"Hey!" Rowana hit her around the back of the head, Yenea was laughing. Rowana joined in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 ~ the Hollowman disaster

The fort had changed a lot after Logan's surprise visit. With their real identity out, Yenea and Rowana were often away from the fort to escape the consent questions. Instead, they did odd jobs and quests. Rowana returned to the quest she did in Brightwall, only to find the gnomes had gone wild, they had gone all around Albion, hiding in random places, to insult people. Yenea laughed when Rowana told her about them.

"It's not funny Yenea!" Rowana said

"I know, it's hilarious!" Yenea laughed

"Do you know what a gnome said to me" Rowana asked seriously

"Nope" Yenea shook her head

"He said 'I should come around for dinner, and do your mom.'" Rowana said

"He what!" Yenea cried

"There are 50 of them. Well 49 after I destroyed that one'

" Oh, ok. So, they could be anywhere?"

"Yes, we should keep an eye out when travelling"

"That would be best" Yenea agreed "Come on, Swift has a gut feeling that Hollowman are attacking tonight. "

"They haven't attacked since that night though" Rowana said

"Maybe we scared them so much that they have waited for more join them... " Yenea suggested

"In that case, let's get back in a hurry. I need to make sure my rifle is in tip top condition" Rowana said

"Yeah, I need to clean up my hammer" Yenea grinned, Rowana punched her arm playfully, laughing, the twins headed back to the fort.

Back at the fort, Yenea was reading, waiting for the sun to set, while Rowana was working on her aim.

"Hey, Yenea, you have all 3 hero abilities, right?" Ben called to the reading twin , He was the best marks man in the fort so he was helping Rowana.

"Yeah. So?" Yenea looked at him over her book

"Why aren't you training to improve your skill?" Ben asked

"Cause, I don't use it" Yenea replied, looking back at her book, everyone, apart from Rowana, looked at her shocked

"Why not?" Jammy asked

"Well, when has Rowana used her sword?" Yenea said "We have specific abilities we prefer. I prefer Will and Strength, Rowana prefers Will and Skill. We stick to those mainly, I only use Skill if I am in a spot of trouble. It is likewise for Rowana and strength "

"That's true" Rowana nodded, shooting a dummy through the heart.

"Did your mother have a favourite?" A random soldier asked, Rowana flinched slightly, that confused the soldier's.

"That's a stupid question" Yenea stated

"How is it?" Ben asked

"Because, we have never known our mother!" Rowana said. She slid the rifle on her back "You should know that!" Rowana stormed off, Yenea watched her sadly.

" We've been gone for 14 years... Theresa making us forget has made it worse for us. Nothing you guys will understand" Yenea closed her book and joined her twin.

Rowana sat in the corner of the fort, Yenea sat across from her.

"You alright?" Yenea asked

"Yeah... I hate knowing so little about mom" Rowana sighed

"I know how to solve this, our birthday is coming up, we can ask Logan than! " Yenea smiled

"Yeah... " Rowana immediately covered her mouth, she suddenly looked to the side and threw up. Yenea patted her back, Walter raced over.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Rowana's ill, I think she should sit this fight out." Yenea said

"No... I'll fight" Rowana smiled weakly

"Walter! Tell her!" Yenea cried annoyed with her twin.

"I must agree with Yenea. Logan will be furious if he finds out we let you fight when you're ill." Walter said

"I'll make you a herbal brew my Auntie Camellia made when I was ill" Yenea smiled "Tgan you'll be fine in no time"

"Herbal tea is useless, the potions from town are better."

" You have just insulted us, my Aunties herbal brews are the best!" Yenea folded her arms , Walter sighed.

"If you must come with me Rowana" Walter helped her up, and led her to the safety of the majors shack. Yenea busied herself making the herbal tea her auntie had made for sickness when pregnant. She tipped the rest of it away before she took a cup of tea to Rowana.

"Here you are sis" Yenea passed Rowana the drink.

"Thanks "Rowana smiled, Walter decided to leave them, which they were both thankful for.

" You have to tell someone other than me, Ben and Logan most definitely " Yenea told her

" Yenea... Please... " Rowana sighed

" I will leave it to you this time, but don't leave it to late... " Yenea begged her sister.

" I'll write to Logan... I will tell Ben before we leave " Rowana promised

" I am sorry if I sound like a pain... But you are my twin... We were really close when we were little... I worry about you... Alot" Yenea smiled weakly

"I know, but remember when you bet me a bag of sweets to climb the royal guardian " Rowana smirked

" How can I forget, Elliot's face... " Yenea stopped" Oh my... Elliot... Do you think I am still engaged to him? "

" Maybe... I wonder... We could ask Logan what happened to him " Rowana said

" Yeah... " Yenea began

" They are here! " Ben yelled

" I had better help them " Yenea left, getting her hammer off her back. Rowana sighed, thought for a moment than got some paper and a pen and began to write...

'Logan

it is me, Rowana writing. Yenea said you should know... I guess you still remember that letter you got from Yenea... This is sort of a carry on. But I do beg that you don't leave the castle...

See, I believe that I may be pregnant...I am not sure that I am... But... I do have morning sickness, it's horrible as it lasts all day. What should I do Logan...

I hate to admit that I am scared, please help Logie...

Rowana '

outside with Hollowmen

Yenea was destroying Hollowman after Hollowman. She had gained a scar across her cheek, but she fought on. Slowly, the number of Hollowmen decreased, and soon stopped altogether.

"We did it! All hail the Princesses! " Swift cheered, the men followed suite. Yenea rolled her eyes, but stopped, she saw a last whisp dive into the grave of Simmons. A giant Hollowman burst from the ground,

"Simmons, I specifically order you to remain buried!" Swift growled.

"Doesn't anyone listen to orders anymore!" Ben said as a joke. Yenea swore in annoyance , The Hollowman Simmons roared, everyone past out. Leaving Yenea standing alone.

"Oh Come on! However is this fair! " she cried out. She prepared to face the monstrosity. The Fight continued late into the night. Yenea was knocked back for the. 3,427 time. Yenea steadied herself, her muscles burned with fire, she was deeply considering freezing her arms. Hollowman Simmons ran at her for like the millionth time.

Rowana left the shack to find everyone past out and her poor twin the only one standing against a Hollowman about 10 feet tall. Rowana casted her eyes around the fort, Ben's rifle was close. The hero blood in her veins pulsed her into motion, running towards the Hollowman, she snatched up the rifle. Stopping, she raised the rifle and fired.

Yenea looked at her "What are you doing?"

"Helping! " Rowana replied, the twins worked together.

"In your condition!"

"I can still fight"

"Have you told Logan?"

"Wrote a letter, Jasper's sending it"

"Ben?"

"Jeez Yenea, let's get our priorities right here"

"What? Between fighting a giant Hollowman or tell the man you did the 'Big nasty' with that your having his kid"

"Shut up Yenea, I said I would tell him before we leave..."

PUFFSH

The Hollowman Simmons crumbled to dust.

"Well sis, you're gonna be telling him soon. Pretty soon " Yenea grinned swinging her hammer over her shoulder, walking away with an amused grin. Rowana sighed and followed her rather smug sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 ~ Belittling Egoistic men

Everyone was packing up, Yenea and Chicky had gone to scour up ahead. Rowana had been trying to talk to Ben all morning, but he didn't seem to be listening at all.

"Captain Benjamin Finn!" Rowana said angrily as Ben turned to talk to Jammy

"Yes, Princess?" He smirked

"I need to talk to you... In private, please" Rowana said

"Of cause" Rowana lead him away from the fort and stopped under a tree, Yenea was sitting on one of the higher up branches with Chicky, they looked down at Ben and Rowana "What is it?"

"Er... Remember when we.. Er..." Rowana stuttered

"Quite clearly, why, are you wanting to relive that moment again?" Ben grinned , Rowana punched his arm.

"No, cause I think I might be pregnant... " Rowana glared at him.

"P... Pregnant... " Ben repeated "As in having a child?" Rowana slapped her forehead

"Yes Ben, you sure knew that without protection it is possible for women to fall pregant" Rowana folded her arms

"It's not possible" Ben said "If you do have a kid it can't possibly be mine." that angered Yenea

"Excuse me..." she jumped down "But you just, basically called my sister a whore!"

"Er... " Ben was unsure what to say

"You did, and just as a fair warning, Logan knows of the possibility" Rowana told him

" It seems that you have big enough balls to get any woman in your bed..." Yenea began

"Or their bed!" Rowana added "The others told me what he is like" Rowana explained to her sister

"But you don't have the balls to be a father to a maybe pregnant woman who has only slept with you" Yenea finished "Hey Walter, Rowana and I will meet you Bowerstone, we need to see Logan, after all, It is our birthday tomorrow!" Yenea called to the old guard

"Ok" Walter waved as the girls left, leaving Ben looking guilty and foolish.

"Thanks for sticking up for me sis" Rowana smiled

"It's ok, but seriously..." Rowana looked at Yenea as she stopped "Who the hell does he think he is ! Like... Jeez, he is like... I can't even find a word for him... " Yenea thought as they walked through the sewer" A man of 3 outs... A Grog Blossom!" Rowana burst out laughing

"Two georgian era sayings, both suite Ben very well." Rowana giggled

"I know" Yenea smiled, she had cheered Rowana up.

"What did you get in your exams?" Rowana asked

"My exams?" Yenea chuckled nervously "I never went to school"

"You didn't!" Rowana seemed surprised

"I never got on with people, I was quite independent, I just became my own teacher."

"I see, why did you find most interesting?"

"Space" Yenea looked up at the sky "So many mysteries just waiting to be discovered. It is a trill knowing that" Rowana saw how passionate Yenea was about that subject. They continued their way to the castle and entered the castle via the secret entry. They waited for Logan in the library.

"Rowana, Yenea" Logan entered the room

"Hi Logan!" Yenea smiled, Rowana hugged him, it sort of surprised him.

"I got your letter... Does Ben know?" Logan asked

"She told him a while ago" Yenea said, Logan was surprised at the dark look on her face "He said it was impossible for the kid to be his"

"I bet he is really conflicted after you said though Yenea" Rowana giggled

"What did you say?" Logan asked

"I had he seems that he has big enough balls to get any woman in his or her bed, But doesn't have the balls to be a father to a child of a maybe pregnant woman who has only slept with him " Yenea repeated what she had said

" She also called him a man of 3 outs and a Grog blossom" Rowana added

"You have changed a lot since you were little, but you still look like mother" Logan smiled

"That's is heartening to hear" Yenea smiled

"Yep" Rowana nodded, than she remembered. "Logan we have a question or two for you, if that is ok..."

"Of cause " Logan sat them down and sat with them

" Did mom have specific abilities she always used? " Rowana asked

" Am I still engaged to Elliot? " Yenea said at the same time.

" Mom liked using all her abilities, she liked them all the same. And yes, I am sure that the arrangement hasn't been cancelled " Logan answered both

" Where is he? " Yenea asked

" I don't know, sorry " Logan shook his head, but I heard that he had gone to Bowerstone industrial not long after you had gone "

" Can I go and see if I can find him? " Yenea begged, causing Logan chuckle

" Now, you are starting to sound like your old self " He smiled" And of cause, but be back by nightfall, I want to spend the whole of tomorrow with you"

"Ok! "Yenea jumped up

" Wait, I'll go with you! I could use a walk! " Rowana got up too, she kissed Logan's cheek and followed her twin.

The girls walked into the industrial part of Bowerstone, Yenea asked a random homeless man if he knew Elliot. Luckily he did, and gave them directions. Soon they stood outside a orphanage. A man was playing with a kid, a woman watched them.

" I'll ask " Rowana patted Yenea's back. She headed into the orphanage grounds." Excuse me, I am looking Elliot! " she said

" Thats me. This is Carol, my daughter and my wife, Linda. " the man introduced the kid and the woman, Yenea felt her heart shatter.

" I thought you were engaged to Princess Yenea? " Rowana said

" Once, yeah, she died. Though, she was too childish, and immature. She would never be a hero... Not like her, probably more suitable wife, twin Rowana... " Elliot never got to finish, an arrow of ice shot right next to his face.

" Yenea! " Rowana turned to see Yenea running off. She turned on Elliot." There was us believing you were a good friend! " she turned to walk away, than stopped" Oh and be careful, we ARE heroes like our mother, but Yenea is stronger than I, just warning you man of 3 " Rowana raced after her sister.

" Was that... The princesses? " Linda asked

" I don't know... "Elliot replied

back at the castle

Yenea had run to her old room and collapsed on to her bed.

Logan waited for Rowana outside the room.

" What happened? " Logan asked Rowana as she joined him.

" Found out Elliot is now married with a daughter and that he would have preferred to be engaged to me " Rowana explained

"I see... " Logan sighed, he nervously knocked on the door" Yenea? "

" What! " Yenea answered, Rowana ignored Logan's protests as she entered the room. Yenea was sitting on her bed hugging the hero teddies their mom had found.

" Why are guys assholes? " Yenea asked," Not you Logan " she added

" Here men don't usually care about young women such as yourselves " Logan said

" Are you like them? " Rowana asked

" I have not cared much for finding love since you left " Logan told them. Yenea sighed, suddenly the door opened and Reaver walked it, Yenea jolted into action.

" Get out of our room!" she growled throwing a teddy at him. He stepped aside and wayched it hit the ground.

"I am trembling in my boots" Reaver sneered

"You are a bastard Reaver! " Yenea growled, then she grinned" How's your face? " Reaver glared at her

"Reaver, go I am busy for the rest of today and whole of tomorrow." Logan said, he basically pushed Reaver out of the door.

"I hate guys Rowana, Reaver and Elliot are now added to my list" Yenea sighed

"You have a list? " Rowana looked confused.

" Yep and it is rather long. " Yenea sat back on the bed, Rowana wrapped her arm around Yenea's shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 ~ Happy birthday my dear daughters

Yenea was the first to wake, she looked over at her sleeping sister, she smiled and pulled out a scarf. The wool she had brought had been put to good use. Yenea got up and placed it at the end of Rowana's bed, before heading down. Everyone in the castle knew of their return and were sworn to secrecy.

"Morning Princess" A guard saluted

"Hiya, have you seen my brother?" Yenea asked

"In the war room" He said

"Thank you" Yenea smiled and went to the war room. She knocked on the door, and waited. There was no reply. Slowly, Yenea opened the door. Logan had fallen asleep. Yenea smiled, she asked a passing maid to get her a blanket, which Yenea draped over Logan. Even though she was careful, Logan woke up.

"Uh... Yenea... Morning" Logan yawned

"Work late?" Yenea asked

"You wouldn't believe it" Logan sighed

"Reaver?" Yenea said , looking at him knowingly

"Yeah" Logan noddes

"Yenea, you made me this?" Rowana came in holding the home knitted scarf.

"Yep, that's my birthday gift to you." Yenea grinned

"Thanks, it will help if we ever go to the dweller camp again" Rowana smiled

"No problem" Yenea told her.

" Are you two ready for mom's gifts?" Logan asked

"Yes" the twins said together , Logan got up and pulled out a katakana and a rifle.

"This are two legendary weapons mom found" Logan said, he gave them to Rowana. "The Dichi is the strongest katakana you will find."

"Cool" Rowana grinned

"This is another legendary weapon" Logan passed Yenea a purple hammer. "This is the hammer mom loved, it was helpful to her"

"Wow" Yenea took it, she looked at the sparkling hammer.

"I also think you'll like this Yenea" Logan brought out a final item a bow and arrows. "This belonged to our ancestor, the hero of Oakvale."

"I have always wanted to use a bow and arrows." Yenea smiled

"They are the gifts mother left for you" Logan smiled

"Thanks" the girls said together

"Now. Let's go and get something to eat" Logan said, the happy family headed down to the dinning hall.

While eating, Rowana noticed that all the staff where watching her and Yenea. She was about to point it out, but a maid ran in.

"Your majesty, Master Reaver..." She began

"I told Reaver not today" Logan sighed

"I told him that sir, but he keeps insisting" The maid shrank back.

"We could talk to him?" Yenea suggested "He knows who we are after all"

"Yes, but can be..." Logan began

"An arse? "

"A moron? "

"Annoying? "

"Manipulative?"

"A whore?"

"Reaver?" The girls gave a list of all the things they believed Reaver was. Logan started laughing.

"Yes, are you sure you want to talk to him? " Logan asked

"Yeah" Rowana nodded "I doubt he'll start on us, Yenea has punched him once already"

"Ok, but don't agree with him " Logan said, the girls nodded, the maid showed them to the industrial Lord.

"Ah... Oh, your majesties" Reaver gave them sn unnecessary low bow.

"What is it Reaver?" Rowana asked

"Logan did say he was busy to day" Yenea added

"Ah, yes of course. But I had a idea, I believe you will find delightful" Reaver smirked

"What?" Yenea and Rowana said

"A party celebrating your return" Reaver answered

"No" Rowana replied "If that is all, we must return to Logan " The twins left Reaver.

"He is so annoying, Logan swore him to secrecy too right?" Yenea asked

"I am sure he did, but when has Reaver ever listened to anyone? " Rowana Sighed

"What did Reaver want?" Logan asked once they rejoined him.

"A party to celebrate our return" Yenea answered

"I do believe he has lost it" Rowana sighed

"That wouldn't surprise me" Logan said

"How old is Reaver? Is he the Reaver from mom's travels?" Yenea asked

"To be truthful, I have no idea" Logan said "No matter, today we are celebrating. I have sent for Swift and Walter. They should be here soon"

"Yay!" Yenea smiled "It will be great to celebrate as a family again"

"I second that!" Rowana agreed

"Let's go to the library, my gifts for you are there" Logan told them

"Sure, but I just need to get something first" Rowana said

"Ok, hurry though" Logan and Yenea headed to the library, Rowana headed back up to her room which she shared with Yenea. She crouched down and pulled out a box from under her bed. Opening the box revealed a collection of bits and bobs. Rowana dug around in the contents of the box and soon found the thing she was looking for. She took out a delicate clay modal of a sparrow about to take flight from a nest where 3 sparrow chicks snuggled together. Putting the box back , Rowana went to the library.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Logan asked

"Yep, here. Happy birthday sis" Rowana gave the modal to Yenea.

"Wow... It's beautiful." Yenea smiled "Mom, Logan you and me..."

"Yeah" Rowana smiled "I made it 4 years ago. Hope you like it "

"I love it, thanks" Yenea smiled

"Here" Logan passed them a wrapped up gift each. Yenea unwrapped hers to reveal a book on Albions history, Rowana got a book on plants in Albion.

"Thanks Logie" Yenea smiled

"Ueah, this is great!" Rowana opened her book, a maid walked in.

"Your majesties, Sir Walter and Major Swift are here" She said

"Let them in" Logan said , Walter and swift joined the twins and Logan. Swift was surprised by the smile on Logan's fave, but he was happy to see the king smiling.

The day was fun filled, At the end Swift had to return to the men of the swift braigde. Walter gave Rowana a map to the next place they have to go and than went with Swift. Yenea had curled up a chair and had gone to sleep, Chicky was sitting next to her. Logan was just as tired, yet he remained awake.

"We'll have to go in the morning " Rowana sat down," I hope we haven't got many more places to go... "

"The faster you complete this task, the faster you can come home" Logan told her

"But, what if I am... " Rowana began

"Than, you have a family that will help you" Logan smiled "You should get some sleep, I'll wake Yenea up. "

"It would be best if you left her like that, she hates being woken up" Rowana told him

"Thanks for the warning " Logan smiled, Rowana nodded and went to her room.

_**Dear readers of my dearest friends fan fiction i regret to inform you that Sunset has been tied to a chair and will not be released until she promises to stop refering to me as Typpy. You're next update may be slightly delayed, i apologise for the inconvenience. Yours sincerely Tia. **_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - the rebels and The board game.

The twins found themselves in a sewer again.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Yenea asked..

"Well, we followed the map... " Rowana said, they stopped in a chamber full of boxes.

"Hello?" Yenea walked forward, suddenly men stood up from their hiding places and pointed their guns at her.

"Don't move spies." The leading man said, Yenea was about to answer, but a coloured woman came in.

"What's going..." She saw Rowana and Yenea. "You two?"

"Hi Page, can you call these guys off? "Rowana asked

"Kidd, they are on our side. " Page said" Follow me. "

"I have a quest I need to do first. " Yenea told them

"Ok, take Jacob with you." Rowana nodded

"Ok. See you later. " Yenea used her seal to take her too Bowerstone Market.

Rowana followed Page into a room with a map table.

"Will you be willing to help us break into Reaver's Manor?" Page asked

"I thought you'd never ask." Rowana grinned

_**With Yenea**_

Yenea, Chicky and Jacob were playing a board game. They fought wolves, Hollowmen and now they were warned by a paper baron that they going to be eaten by the monster in the ravine.

"I doubt that." Yenea muttered, they walked for a bit, until they came to a chicken.

"And the monster of the ravine is... A chicken! What is a chicken doing there." Jim asked

"I thought it was time to put something cute in, but also make us think about our relationship with food." Ben said, Yenea burst out laughing.

"Ben, You... Let me fix this..." Jim sighed, the chicken grew, turned black and breathed fire. Yenea looked horrified. "This is not just a chicken, it is a fire breathing demon chicken!" Yenea looked at Chicky and laughed to see Jacib hiding behind her pet.

"Come on. " Yenea smiled, they continued.

A while later, Yenea and the pets walked through the rebel base. She entered a room where Ben was flirting with Page.

"Ben, you got my sister pregnant. Surely, you should keep your mouth shut for a while." Yenea growled

"He WHAT! " Walter growled.

" Anyway, where is Rowana?" Yenea asked

"She went with some of my men to break into Reaver's manor." Page said "No one has returned."

"In her condition!?" Yenea asked

"We are going to sneak in during a masked ball, we have a dress..." Page said

" I have my own dress." Yenea said "I'll meet you at Reaver's." Yenea used her seal to take her to the castle. She explained to Logan who gave her a dress and a mask. After changing, Yenea went to Millsview, With every intention to rip out Reaver's heart.

_**Author's note : ok, sorry for the long wait. I have not been able to connect for a while and I have been planning future chapters with Tia. So, Fable lunatic, sorry but I must advise you not to go around ruining fun. I was happy until reading your review. I don't have Internet all the time, and I have been getting ready for starting college. Also, I use my grandparents typewriter.**_

_**I don't know when I will be able to update again. **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Murder at the masquerade

Yenea met Page outside Reaver's manor, Page looked at Yenea's extravagant dress and matching mask.

"Where did you get those?" she asked

"Believe me, if my sister is hurt in anyway, where I got this dress will be the least of your worries." Yenea growled, she went up to the door and knocked, within a split second, Page watched Yenea's demeanour change from angry hero to prefect noble, as the door open.

"Bit late ain't ya?" A ginger butler asked

"We apologize. The journey was delayed due to bandits. I offer my sincerest apology to Master Reaver." Page watched as a single second past changing the angry hero into a perfect noblewoman. "I know how he dislikes those who are tardy."

"I'm suwe he'll fowgive a lovely lady, Such as youwself. " The butler said.

"You are to kind." Yenea smiled "May you please lead the way?"

"Of couwes, my pleasuwe!" he hurried them in. Page walked behind them, watching how Yenea conversed with the butler, wondering how she learnt how to act so... So royal? They stopped before a large door.

"Befowe we continue thewe awe a few wules. No weapons allowed in the ball woom. Thewe has been a few messy accidents." the Butler said, there was a sudden yell.

"Rowana!" Yenea growled, she kicked down the door and stormed in. Rowana was in a cage along with a man, the one had tried to shot the twins earlier.

"Yenea!" Rowana smiled, she was battered and bruised, but alive.

"What the hell were you thinking Ro, you could have been killed, not to mention the condition you are currently in!" Yenea growled

"Yeah, nice to see you too sis." Rowana said, the cage creaked and was starting to raise. Yenea grabbed on to the bottom and yanked it down. Rowana growled. "Be careful, That hurt!"

"If you are fine enough to break into a manor, you are fine enough to take that. Now, I have a few words for Reaver!" Yenea walked around the cage, Reaver looked down at her with a smirk.

"Dear me Yenea, such a temper. How... Unbecoming of a woman." Reaver said

"And you are such a gentleman! You are a complete ARSE 'Master' Reaver" Yenea yelled

"Tut, tut. Behave yourself." he grinned, "I don't want to kill you before the games begin."

"Games?" Yenea repeated, Page stood by her side

"Yes, the rules are simple, even those lower born will be able to understand. " Reaver looked at Page. Rowana tried not to laugh, knowing Reaver couldn't say that to Yenea and herself.

"You expect us to play your game." Page growled

"Of course, it is just a game after all. You see, what happens is I spin, you die, we watch." he chuckled "Really, it's a riot!"

"Let's get this over with!" Yenea growled, readying the Hammeryst. Reaver spun and the games began.

The duo fought, Hobbes, Hollowmen, Mercenaries and some ninja beings called Sandfuries. Yenea stood in the centre chamber spinning the Hammeryst whilst Page yelled at Reaver, Yenea's eyes were, metaphorically, glued to the wheel of misfortune. It span landing on a face of a wolf like creature. She cast her eyes up, the guests were becoming the creatures. She backed into the cage.

"They seemed to be some sort of werewolf things." Rowana whispered, Yenea nodded.

"Sorry 'bout this!" Yenea lifted up the cage and threw it up, before shooting ice, sticking it to the ceiling.

"Yenea!" Rowana yelled

"You are safe up there!" Yenea replied, before bashing in the head of the closest creature.

They fought the extremely bouncy wolves, Rowana helped by using her ice. Soon, they had won against them, Yenea got Page to shoot the ice holding up the cage, she did whilst Yenea caught the cage and set it down. Gripping two bars, she created a gap big enough for both Rowana and the man to get out.

"Yenea, I knew you could do it!" Rowana laughed

"Well, we do take after mom." Yenea smiled, Rowana wrapped an arm around Yenea's neck so the stronger twin could help her stand up right. Reaver stood there, watching them.

"Anything else Reaver!" Rowana yelled

"Of course not, Princess Rowana." Reaver stopped with a grin, Page looked over at the twins, Yenea was fuming. "Oh, dear, your brother told me not to tell, my bad." Reaver chuckled and left.

"Princess? What did he mean by that?" Page asked, she stopped "You can't be!?"

"We are, please we would rather not speak about it." Rowana said

"Why, did Brother dearest tell you not too. " Page asked

"Don't you dare bring Logie into this!" Yenea threatened

"Logie, awww,you want to protect ickle king Logie." Page growled

"Yenea!" Rowana had to stop Yenea launching at the rebel. "She isn't worth it. "

"You're right." Yenea nodded "Let's go home." Yenea helped Rowana out of the manor, they used tgeir seals to go back to the sanctuary, then to the Castle.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - The new queens of Albion.

A couple of maids took care of Rowana, whilst Yenea headed to the war room to see Logan. She knocked and waited, what would she tell him? The truth? Ligan would kill Reaver! Yeah he was an arse and he hurt Rowana... But killing him would make them as bad as him. The door to the war room was opened by a bulky guard.

"The king doesn't want to be disturbed." He said

"But..." Yenea began

"Go." The guard commanded Yenea grabbed his arm, lifting hom up before slamming him into the floor.

"I ain't a princess to mess with mate." Yenea told him, she entered the war room. Logan had a dark, sinister look on his face, Yenea watched, almost fascinated by the angry look. She had never seen Ligan give that look before. "Logie?" She asked, the king looked up, he smiled.

"Yenea! Where's Rowana?" he looked around.

"About that... We need to talk..." Yenea said, he looked at her worriedly.

"I see..." Logan said, they had moved to the library. Logan halt a glass of wine, whilst Yenea had some tea. "I hope Rowana's ok..."

"She will be, we heal faster... " Yenea began

"Because we're heroes." Rowana joined them "Did I miss anything?"

"I took out a guard." Yenea told her, causing Rowana to laugh.

"I wish I saw that." she grinned "Have you told him about..?"

"Yeah, I have." Yenea nodded

"I will have to make the announcement of your return and my choice to abdicate for you." Logan said

"When?" Rowana asked

"Later today." Logan answered

"Peparations have already begun." Yenea added

"Ah, that should be fun... But what about Page?" Rowana asked

"I'll sort her out." Yenea suggested

"No. The people admire you. If you attack Page, you will lose their respect." Logan said "You two should go and get ready, Jasper has your royal attire."

"Thanks Logie." Yenea and Rowana hugged him and went to the sanctuary.

"Princesses!" Jasper smiled, Yenea caught sight of her reflection.

"Yikes!" she said "Jasper, have you got any dye?" she ran her hand through her blondish hair. Rowana also gave her hair reflection a dirty look.

"Only what was left behind by your mother. " Jasper told them

"Fine with us." Rowana shrugged. They went into the dressing room. Rowana cut her hair really short before dying it black, she had her signature royal red. Yenea dyed her hair blue, it went with her signature noble blue dress.

"How I look?" Rowana asked, Yenea poked her cheek.

"Alive." she grinned, Rowana gave Yenea a look "You look fine, we should get back to the castle. Maids want to do our hair..." She looked at Rowana "Well, my hair." Rowana burst out laughing

"That's why I cut my hair." She chuckled. They went back to the castle, the Maids were furious with Rowana. They tried to make her hair look as respectable as possible. Whilst, Poor Yenea had to sit through the maids clawing her hair into a princessy style - Yenea hated it.

The twins wait in the study, it was stationed at the front of the castle with a balcony. Logan was making a speech to the people of Albion, then they will once again be introduced to the people who believe them to be dead. Two guards stood outside the balcony doors, them opening the doors was the signal for them to come out.

The doors opened, the sisters looked up.

"All hail, Princess Rowana and Princess Yenea of Albion." Logan called, they headed out, the crowd cheered. Rowana and Yenea smiled at each other. But their happiness was short lived as a guard ran in from the town.

"Your majesties! Rebels are attacking the dock!" he said, Yenea looked at Logan, then the guard, than back at her twin. Rowana looked just as horrified as Yenea.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Being dragged to Aroura

"What should we do your majesties?" The guard asked

"Leave it to me." Yenea jumped over the balcony, landing on her feet, the crowd and Logan watched her. She clearly showed the strength once shown by the last great hero queen herself.

"wait for me Yenea!" Rowana went to jump over too.

"Don't you here, you'll be safer here." Yenea looked up at her.

"How are you going to stop me? " Rowana glared at her

"Chicky, if she tries to leave, peck her. See you in a bit! I won't be long, promise! " Yenea raced off

"When she gets back, I am going to kill her." Rowana sighed, she looked down at Logan, he looked worried. Rowana shared those feelings.

Yenea raced though town, those who had not gone to hear Logan's speech, whispered how Yenea resembled the dead queen. Yenea stopped, she had forgot which way it was from Bowerstone to Industrial.

"Excuse me" Yenea called to a woman with her child.

" Yes... Oh my, you do look like Old Queen Sparrow... May she rest in peace." The woman said

"Well, I am her daughter, but that's not the point. Yenea said "Which way is it to Industrial?"

"That way, Avo bless you Princess." The woman smiled, Yenea nodded, and raced off.

Yenea was not sure how she made it to the docks in her extravagant dress, but she did, she saw Benjamin.

"Finn!" Yenea yelled, he looked.

"Great you're alive. Come with us." Ben grabbed her hand before she could say anything, he dragged her onto a ship. Walter hugged her as the ship set off. Yenea pulled away, she watched the dock get farther away.

"Yenea, where's Rowena?" Walter asked

"Waiting for me back at the castle. Today is the day Logan was abdicating the throne, giving the rule of the kingdom to us." She looked at him. "So, basically you kidnapped the when."

"Why didn't yo say anything?" Ben asked

"I never got a chance, you dragged me on board before I got a chance to say a word." Yenea said

"Ah, sorry, we should turn back." Walter looked at Yenea, then at Ben. Yenea looked towards the docks. Ships were after them.

"I don't think Reaver's ships will let us turn back."Yena said, glaring at the ships.

"What now?" Ben asked

"A royal visit to Aurora, I guess." Yenea looked towards the open sea. She glanced back at the ships. "I hope he isn't planning anything." The two men remained silent.

Several hours past, Yenea was pacing. The ships were still following, Reaver was up to something -she just knew it. Ben and Walter were playing cards. Yenea stopped, facing the opposing ships.

"Aren't you going to do something, or are you just stalking us?!" Yenea yelled, causing the men to jump. There was a large bang, and a canon ball headed their way. "Oh, sh..." The canon crashed into the ship before she could finish. The trio hit the cold water. Yenea struggled to the surface. She looked around, she couldn't see Ben or Walter. She clung onto a piece of drift wood. She let the waves carry her off

Rowana paced the study, Logan came in.

"Logan?" She asked, he hung his head. Chicky clucked sadly.

"Yenea's okay...I know it..." Rowana said, looking out of the windows at the darkening sky.


End file.
